Picture of You!
by Syaorick
Summary: Syaoran falls for a girl whom he has never even met before... would he see her? and if and only if he did would he recognize her! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1: Where it all Started

**Disclaimer: **CCS characters are so not mine.

**Author's Note: **Hello there people! This is only my second fanfic of the ever so beautiful Card Captor Sakura…… well anyway hope you like this story by the way to those who is reading my other story, Forever Secret Love. Well I read it and I was quite annoyed with it so I changed the first two chapters it has already been posted as to the other chapters it's still under construction… So I hope this first chapter of my new story might make up for the other one…

_**Chapter 1: Where it all Started…**_

Every fairytale has started with it's once upon a time, tales that are full of prince and princesses, knights in shining armors, fairies and evil witches but in this particular story you will find none of those fictional characters because this story has happened among two ordinarily different people who was brought together by a faith most unexplainable. Whose story is something that one might call impossible, whose story is full of outright coincidences but isn't there no such thing as coincidences but only inevitability!?!?

Oh I don't know after all we are only here to tell about a story that has tantalized us. This is a story that is all about serendipity, chances of unexplainable meetings that has lead from one thing to another, a love story of two ordinary people whose paths are intersected again and again… proving that the world is round for destined people to meet again and forever… A cute Love Story

* * *

When we were born we didn't know who and what to expect in our lives, we were never certain of who was the one meant for us… some of us search for theirs, never knowing that what their searching for is the one closest to them. We never knew what to expect and one can never claim to be the master of a game called life nor love.

Some people say that this particular game of search and conquer is what brings out the best in us, but then the question is… how will we know if what we have is all there is? How do we know when to expect for more and when to stop? Philosophical questions that were never meant to have answers.

In the age of 23 one can never be expected to be philosophical, rowdy and drunk maybe but philosophical!?! Well… not that much… but I guess when you are burdened with big responsibilities at a tender age you do tend to acquire philosophical thinking…

My name is Syaoran Li, a big business tycoon, you must have heard of me or maybe you haven't I'll never know after all I don't even know who you are… even how old you really are for that matter. For me you never age your still a cute girl that I have encountered when I was 7 it's funny that up to now I can't get rid of you…

"Excuse me Mr. Li, Mr. Harigazawa is here… he said he wants to talk to you" my secretary Denise said on the intercom I never knew why she bothered when we both know that whether granted or not Eriol would still barge into my door.

"Let him in Denise" I barely said when my oak paneled doors opened up to receive my best friend, Eriol Harigazawa who like me was also burdened by the company at the age of 23.

"Syaoran I didn't know you still have that picture with you… I thought that by now you have grown out of your silly crush on that girl." He said as he noticed the photograph on my desk.

"I do not have a crush on her! It's just that I find her as somewhat my lucky charm… that's all." I replied as he went up to my desk and took the picture of a little girl with her brown hair tied up on a pony tail with eyes as the most beautiful shade of emerald you could ever find along with a smile that has always reassured me.

"Syao you do realize that you have this pic since you found it in that park in Tomoeda right!?! and that was when you were seven… and what you should probably also realize by now is that your undying love for this girl… is insanely ridiculous and has no basis whatsoever…." Eriol once again reminded me as he did before again… and again.

"Yes Eriol I am quite aware of the fact that I don't even know if this person even existed but then again like what I've said before I do not have a crush on this girl nor am I in love with her… I just find her as a lucky charm! And mind you, you should thank her for the deal we pulled off with Mr. Sayala, apparently he was quite fond of children and when he saw the picture he couldn't help but say yes to our offer he thought that she was one of my nieces actually and told me that I should buy her a new doll…" I drawled off knowing Eriol would never stop his restless attack at the girl on the picture who has always been my companion ever since I found it.

Which brings back my memory on that faithful day when I found that picture, I remembered that was when I was only seven years old strolling aimlessly along a park in Tomoeda. I was crying then for some reasons that I can't remember… until a gust of wind blew a picture on my face. At first I got so mad that I have nearly ripped the photo in two until I saw this little girl smiling at me, I don't know what got into me I just suddenly felt at ease it was as if she understood me… and ever since then I felt as if I had a friend that I carry around in my pocket. And after that day I never had the heart to throw the picture all I knew was that deep inside I will forever treasure the picture even when I'm married.

"Oh please Syao!!! The least you could have done was give the credit to where it was due. Mr. Sayala would have said yes to the deal you gave him whether or not he saw that picture of yours. You studied that case and gave him a reasonable deal, it was more than he expected! Besides what about Denise or have you totally forgotten the all-nighters she pulled just to help you!?! That girl worked her butt off for you and here you are contributing your success to a silly picture."

"Eriol, I am not saying that this picture did all the work and I have already congratulated Denise on a job well done. All I'm saying is that this picture gave me my drive to strive for success… with regards to Mr. Sayala she just… simply sealed the deal…" I replied.

"Well it's good to know that you do understand how things work outside your dream world. Anyway speaking of Tomoeda did you know that we will be spending our summer vacation there!?!" Eriol suddenly asked.

"You mean that business outing that I'm not planning to attend to?" I replied as I twirled my chair to face the big expanse of windows. "Yup that's it!!! Hang on did I just hear you saying you're not planning to attend?"

"Hmmm…. Yup you heard right!" was the only thing I said as I turned to face him. "But I picked that place out especially for you! I knew you'd want to go there since there's a possibility that your little girl is also there. After all you did find her picture there you know!" he suddenly said looking quite pleased, hang on… did he actually think I'd fall for that?

"Eriol, I don't know why you're pestering me to come and frankly I don't even want to know… but either way I'm still not going and that's that!" I told him, but to my greatest surprise I found him openly smirking at me with an evil glint in his eyes. An expression that I knew and despised of when he has that look on his face it always seem to never end well for me.

"Oh but that's where your wrong, you see, I have something with me that I know you'd want… something important. Well if you wanna see her you'd better come, well gotta go! Oh and please do secure Mr. Sayala as our business partner he could really help us!" and with that he suddenly left.

What was he talking about anyway??? According to him its something important… wait a minute, her!!! The picture!!! I suddenly scrambled for my phone and immediately contacted Eriol.

"Well took you long enough!" he said, "That was low even for you Eriol… give her back or I'll beat her out of you…" I said as threateningly as I could.

"No can do Syaoran, oh and don't bother trying to look for me in my office, I just had my leave and I'll be back on the business outing so if you still wanna see her better be there… well I'm off…"

"Why that sneaky bastard he actually had it all planned! I'll get him for this, mark my words! It's a good thing I scanned the picture to my computer but nevertheless I'll get that original copy back" was the last thing I said when Denise knocked on my door.

"Mr. Li you still have a few papers to sign, this is the contract with Mr. Sayala, and the construction in Hong Kong… well here you go, oh and you still have a meeting at 4 pm well that's all I guess…" she said. "Ooooh… is this one of your nieces??? Isn't she just adorable?" she added (Syaoran has the little girl's picture as his wall paper on his computer).

The phone on her desk suddenly rang which made her jump and scurried off before closing the door behind her. "No she's not one of my nieces, just my first love… and I will get her back" I absently said to no one in particular with a slight smile tugging on my lips.

* * *

Syaoran was vibrating with suppressed frustration when the payback date arrived. His mind was set as he assured himself that he will get the picture back no matter what Eriol's twisted reasons were…

"Well your reasons better be good Eriol I'm on my way and I'm gonna kill you…" I said as I drove past the border and into the little suburban of Tomoeda with its wonderful beaches.

Tomoeda, a quiet suburban with decent houses and tranquil atmosphere how I missed you, I mused… I still had a long drive ahead of me since the beach was located at the furthest end of the town, near its outskirts.

Suddenly I noticed a seemingly miserable girl looking out the window of her blue Lexus. A damsel in distress, I thought as I parked my car next to her.

"Hi um… can I help you miss? I couldn't help noticing your uhm… car problem" I asked her politely. And as she looked up at me I suddenly realized that she has the most beautiful pair of emerald eyes, all rational thought seem to disappear from my mind as I was captivated by her sad soulful gaze… wait! Soulful!?! What the hell…

"Well… yeah… but I'm sorry… you see, I'm not allowed to talk to strangers, mister…" she replied as she continued to look at me for a while until I suddenly laughed, the childishness of her reply was just too out of place…

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh but you have to admit that phrase just seem so loaded anyway my name is Syaoran," I said as I stuck my hand out to shake hers which she reluctantly gave. "There! Now that you know my name I wouldn't be a stranger now, would I?"

"It's Sakura…um… not that I mean to be rude or anything Mr. Syaoran but uhhhh… why did you stop? I'm sure that you have other important places to go to." I just smiled at her and said, "Well Sakura I don't actually have the habit of leaving damsels in distress at their time of need that is just against my principles, so its either you tell me or I won't leave."

"Well you see my car… seems to be quite broken and I don't know how to fix it. I tried to call for a mechanic but my phone died…" she said miserably. "Oh I see… well bad news is I'm not a mechanic! But the good news is I have a phone with me and I know someone who could help you."

After a while I suddenly heard a tow truck coming. "It seems that your ride is already here Sakura, it was a pleasure meeting you! Do you want me to give you a ride to wherever you're going?" I asked as I hopped on my car. "No thanks! I appreciate it though! I'll just stay with my car until it's fixed… Have a safe trip though!!! Until we meet again, I suppose…"

I hope so… I thought as I gave her a small wave as I drove away looking at my rear view mirror as she waved back at me.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beach Party

**Disclaimer: **CCS characters are so not mine.

**Author's Note: **Here is the second chapter of my second fanfic hope you like it… I would also like to thank all the people who are actually reading my story. To **felicity, icyblossom3 and animeboy-12 **thanks you guys for the reviews well here's the next chapter and it's dedicated to the three of you, hope you'll continue reading my story and to the other readers well this story is also for you... and please do send me your **reviews** I am really interested on knowing what you think of the story and don't worry everything you send me will be respected and will be greatly appreciated. Please, please, please I'm begging you CRITICIZE the story please!

_**Chapter 2: The Beach Party**_

The beach party was rockin' hot as the employees we're all happily mingling and laughing at the antics that their so-called "BIG BOSS" was doing. They never imagined that someone with such a poker face like his would suddenly loosen up under a very light amount of wine, although if they had known about his low alcohol toleration they would have gladly "accidentally" spill wine on his coffee day by day.

Actually none of them ever thought that their beast and a slave driver of a boss, Syaoran Li could even play a fun game such as beach volleyball, joke with them heck even laugh or smile. They never knew that he could be as carefree and easy going as he is at the moment, yet even if this… well… change was so profound none of them minded, none at all.

"Honestly sir when I saw you come out of the car I thought you would be such a wet blanket as you normally are in the office" one of his employees said.

"Really, am I such a wet blanket???" he asked incredulously yet as he thought of his attitude in the office he just shrugged and said. "I guess I am aren't I…" he added with a light chuckle.

"Yup and we even thought you had a crush on Denise since every time we talk to her to complain and sometimes even asks how she survives you she would simply laugh and smile saying you were never a monster in front of her" he replied which was supported by the others.

Upon hearing this Syaoran didn't say anything for a while until all of a sudden he laughed. He forgot how no one knew about Denise's mother being one of his mother's friends. That's why he never had the guts to shout or be mad at her. To be at the receiving end of his mother's wrath… that would have been a pretty terrifying sight. Denise was also a huge help herself and she seems to understand all his needs perfectly so he never really had a reason to get mad at her.

"Really, that's an interesting thought… Denise may be pretty, but… no, I do not have crush on her" he said after a while.

"Then do you have a girlfriend, sir?" one of the girls asked. "No I don't have and come to think of it I never had one…"

"You're not gay are you???" three of them asked. "Me, gay!!!!" he then laughed as he imagined it… "Of course not!!!" he added hastily.

"Anyway has anyone seen Eriol yet?" Syaoran asked as he took a sip on his lemonade. "Not yet sir…" one of his employees said.

"I bet he's still playing around with his date, wooh… what a babe that date of his is…" another replied. "Well that's no surprise! Although I bet you'll never guess how Eriol gets a freaking girl to notice him before… that guy can act pretty desperately you know… not to mention…" he said as he laughed until he noticed everybody scampering away from him, "… let me guess he's right behind me, isn't he?" he asked as he heard somebody clearing his throat.

"Yes he is… what were you going to say cousin" a voice suddenly said as he looked back to see Eriol looming over him, with his eyes flashing dangerously which Syaoran conveniently ignored and stood up shaking the dust off of his beach shorts.

"What were you gonna say cousin?" Eriol repeated with a big vein popping on his forehead.

"Well, I was about to tell them about your childish antics on how to get a girl to notice you like the time when you jumped on Jen's car and hung on tightly saying you wouldn't let go of it until she goes out on a date with you or was that Clara? No isn't Clara that girl you kidnapped, the one with the restraining order right? Or was it that other girl???" Syaoran continued as he mocked his cousin, his eyes glaring.

Both guys just continued to stare and glare at each other daring the other to blink and accept defeat, sparks were nearly visibly flying between the two yet both were still going at it, until a small tingling laugh bought them out of their death glaring. "Did you really do all those Eriol-kun? I guess you weren't lying when you said you had a wild phase when you were a teenager were you…" she said.

"And who might you be?" Syaoran asked, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to be impolite… my name is Madison I just came in from America but I'm Japanese…" she replied. "Madison eh…" he replied with a smile only to see Eriol whispering away on Madison's ear.

"Don't let his smile fool you Tomoyo dear, he is one evil, evil man" Eriol whispered which didn't go undetected by Syaoran's keen ears. "So Tomoyo is your Japanese name I presume and am I really evil cousin? Have you ever looked into a mirror lately!?!" he said quite brutally, his ears and fingers twitching.

"See!!!" Eriol whimpered. "Eriol you are such a child sometimes… and yes it is! I suppose that you're Eriol-kun's famous cousin Syaoran, right" Tomoyo said with a slight smile tugging on her lips.

"Why yes I am, I hope Eiol's stories of me were not all utterly embarrassing." I replied as I shook her hand. Tomoyo then laughed again saying that she found it rather amusing and that it reminded her of her own cousin's antics as a child. "I guess that she must be one fine lady that I must meet" I replied.

"Come to think of it, you would meet her today… I guess Eriol haven't told you about the group date, did he?" she asked looking at Eriol.

"Well actually no… rather he black mailed me on going today and he never mentioned a date before" I said as I looked at Eriol rather accusingly.

"Really he black mailed you? Then I guess that's okay… I used the exact same thing on my cousin you see… so there, you already have a topic to talk about isn't that handy?" she said as she smiled enigmatically.

This girl seems to embody Eriol's other half! With just that simple statement she has proven that she is indeed perfect for my cousin… They were so eerily alike, their deviousness hidden behind sweet angelic faces. I mean they both know what they want and just knows how to get it… and mind you both doesn't seem to mind their ways of getting it… These two are scary together…

"Well, well, well… it seems that you found your pefect other half Eriol… Miss Tomoyo is perfect for you! I mean you both kinda have the same antics, the same evil 'bully-your-cousin' kinda theme, both devious though hidden behind such angelic facades… with you two together you're both destined for great things… evil… but great! " I said.

"Why thank you Syaoran I thought so too… but she just wouldn't believe me…" Eriol quipped. "Oh stop it! The two of you are embarrassing me! Though it was a quote taken directly from Harry Potter… Should I take that as a compliment from you Mr. Li?" she teased. "Yes I guess so… Miss Daidoji"

"Hey, how did you know my last name… I wanted to keep it as a surprise..." she childishly asked.

"Well we met last summer in that fashion show in America, remember???" I asked with a slight smile. "Darn… I thought you would have forgotten about it by now!!!"

"Oh don't fret about it Tomoyo! Syaoran has this really good memory it's nearly eidetic. He remembers nearly everything! That's why he's so good in a lot of things he only has one weakness though" Eriol said with a slight grin.

"Really what is it!?!" she asked gamely. "Eriol seems to think that me not caring on how I dress is a weakness… he's just being silly!" I replied.

"Oh!!! But it is Syaoran!!! How you dress is very important" she defended. "Tomoyo dear, Syaoran is a lost cause!!! I have tried a thousand times to teach him the fashion trades and he still doesn't seem to get it!"

"Well Syaoran you seem to be such a nice guy so I guess you'd be okay for my cousin… you two seems to be so alike in so many ways… so I will take you under my wing and I will bet my Parada bag that I can make you a respectable dresser in no time at all! So don't worry a thing about this weakness of yours. Eriol and I would take good care of you" Tomoyo suddenly said with a mysterious twinkle in her eye.

After that she began to rant about her famous cousin and their adventures as a child… a couple of them were quite interesting too, they seem to be such a lively pair although I do wonder what her cousin looks like…

I felt anticipation brewing at the pit of my stomach and then suddenly I remembered Sakura… wouldn't it be funny when after all this I would later find out that her cousin was actually…

"Hey speaking of my cousin here she is now!" Tomoyo said as she stood up and went past me to greet her interesting cousin.

"Tomoyo how are you it's been so long since I've last seen you" her cousin said in a voice familiar to me and as I turned my head I heard one thing that clarified my musings.

…her

"Sakura, yes it really has been a long time, anyway how's your European Tour I heard you were great" Tomoyo blabbed on leaving me to gawk at her disbelivingly.

"Oh Saku you have got to meet my friends that one over there! that's Eriol…" Tomoyo said as she continued to describe my darn annoying cousin while Sakura pleasantly laughed until… "…while that guy over here is…"

"Mr. Li" Sakura continued as her eyes widened unbelievingly as well.

"I was going to say Syaoran but that will do I guess, anyway you two know each other?" Tomoyo asked. "Ummmmm… well kinda, you see the reason why I was late was because my car broke down and if it wasn't for Mr. Li here I would have been stuck there for a good couple of hours. He was the one who called the mechanic…" Sakura replied as she blushed quite beautifully.

"Really… well isn't that handy eh Syaoran" Tomoyo suddenly said with a glimmer in her eyes that seems eerily familiar, I couldn't help but shiver inwardly.

"Yeah I guess… but it would be better if you just call me Syaoran, Sakura" I replied easily as I couldn't help but smile at such an unbelievingly casual coincidence.

"Oh my… will you look at the time! It's late we'd better get ready… bye Eriol, Syaoran… Sakura and I better get going if we want to be ready for our dates…" Tomoyo suddenly said as she dragged Sakura with her to their cottage.

"Ummm… Tomoyo I don't think I'd be affected of your date so if you don't mind I'd like to stay in the beach for a little while longer…" Sakura said as Tomoyo continuously tried to drag her.

"Sakura weren't you listening? I said **dates** didn't I? Notice the plurality? Meaning… you're a part of it… you're going with Syaoran" Tomoyo insisted as she finally managed to pull Sakura who looked a bit shocked. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT!!!!!!!".

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the extremely short chapter and for the long wait as well… You see I'm having problems with writing conversations… How do you think should I keep it flowing?? Any recommendations out there??

Oh and as for a spoiler… in the next chapter Sakura would reveal one of her talents thus challenging the unchallenged cute dude, Syaoran Li…

Well anyway please write reviews for me!! **PLEASE**!! Tell me what you think about it… Do you like it??


	3. Chapter 3: The Challenge

**CHAPTER THREE: The Challenge**

"A date!?!" Sakura exclaimed as they reached the cabin. "Yup! A date Sakura-chan… with Syaoran, me and Eriol…" Tomoyo calmly replied.

"But I uh… wait you don't understand Tomoyo haven't you heard a thing I said yesterday when I explained everything to you… I have clearly said a thing or two about relaxing you know…"

"Yes I heard you Sakura when you said a hell lot of things about relaxing! But you honestly never said anything about dating, did you now?" Tomoyo suddenly quipped.

"I uh… I suppose I didn't but still I thought you of all people would read behind the lines… I'm sorry but I don't think you have a full grasp on the situation here… I am here for a well deserved break and on my breaks one of the big no-no's are dates. I mean dating itself is definitely out of the question but a date with Syaoran Li!?! Now that is absolutely, positively insane! Mr. Li and me??? Really Tomoyo have you gone mad?" Sakura replied as she paced around the room only to stop and find Tomoyo looking at her quite stubbornly.

"Sigh… of course I get you and I assure you that I do have a full grasp on the situation. But I do have three things I'd like to tell you. First off, as you know I have already given the boys my word, don't you think that it would be very impolite for us not to mention rude if we simply don't go? Secondly, since when have you paid absolute attention on who you're dating? Thirdly, I think you are definitely blowing this dating thing way out of proportion. I mean since when was there something wrong with a simple, innocent, little friendly date? You are being absurdly impossible you know…" she said. "Well… if you put it that way, then I guess it would be ok to have dinner with them…" I replied feeling a little bit depleted. "It's settled then we're both going! Well… get a move on then… you don't exactly expect that your clothes and make up would magically get a move on and fix you up themselves!?!" she said as she dragged me on to my room.

Okay, so I wasn't exactly thrilled of the prospect that well… number one my dear old cousin Tomoyo, didn't seem to have lost her touch of making me do things I don't usually do in any normal circumstances back home which in fact leads me to number two, I mean if I was in dear 'ol America right now, me having a date tonight would mostly have the probability of zero as in nada, zilch, whatever… I mean its not that I look horribly hideous or anything in fact I know that I am a bit pretty if I say so myself.

It's just that my brother for one isn't very keen of the idea that I date or have any romantic link with anybody from the opposite sex… So sue him, he's got this huge sister complex issue which is really sweet of him sometimes yet annoying otherwise. And not only do I have a gargantuan onii-chan to pass but also my dad and Tomoyo to impress… So you see, it's a pretty tedious job so I don't really blame those poor guys. And the fourth well… I'll keep that to myself for now…

"Sakura can you please be a dear and see who's that at the door?" Tomoyo shouted from her room. "Yeah… okay can you please hurry up there?"

"Hi Sakura! I hope that you're ready for our date?" Eriol asked me with a wink. "Oh yes I guess I am…. Come on in Eriol…" I said as I opened the door a bit wider to let him pass, "Mr. Li…" I added as I noticed him as Eriol went past me.

"It's Syaoran, Sakura" he said. "Excuse me?" was my troubled reply as he too went past me but he unlike Eriol stopped to face me with a grin that has surely broken a lot of hearts.

"Why is it that I'm Mr. Li to you while you call Eriol by his name whatever did I do to you?" he asked with a mocking glint in his eyes. And for some unexplainable reason I suddenly felt myself loosening up to him and gave him a grin of my own.

"Well that's what guys like you deserve…" I replied as I playfully shoved him out of the way. And as I looked back at him I saw him raised an eyebrow at me and said. "Well that's pretty prejudiced of you…"

"Me, prejudiced!?! I think not Syao---ran." I said as I chuckled to myself. "Well… what exactly do you think of me then?" he asked me as we went to the living room to wait for Tomoyo and Eriol's grand entrance. I then looked at him and gave him a calculating glance.

"What do I think of you? Well let's see… I guess it safe to say that with your looks, you are a heart breaker…" I replied.

"And so are you I'm betting…" he said with a cheeky grin.

"Touche… well I guess I sort of am… but I can assure you that I'm no player" I replied with a wink.

"You're quite an interesting girl Sakura… Oh and I hope you're ready and fully game tonight" he said along with that disturbing grin of his.

I mean really! That grin is supposed to be damned banned I can't imagine what it will do to poor, defenceless, innocent girls. And how dare him make me feel like a giggly, naïve high school girl all over again??? I have already passed that stage of puberty and I am thankful to leave it all behind.

"Sakura, Syaoran coming???" Tomoyo asked as she and Eriol went ahead. "Yeah in a minute… Sakura?" Syaoran said as he offered out his hand. "Why thank you my dear kind sir…" I said gamely.

The car was filled with this comfortable silence as we followed Eriol Mercedes in and out of traffic into this lovely…. Hang on Karaoke bar??? You have got to be kidding me!

"Yes Sakura a karaoke bar… and no we're not kidding I told you we're gonna have fun tonight didn't I???" he told me as he turned to face me with that heart stopping grin of his…

"Excuse me???" wait I haven't said that whole thing with the karaoke bar being a whole joke out loud didn't I!?! Oh no…

"No need to look alarmed Sakura it's quite alright though I gotta say you're the first girl to tell me that picking up this joint is a big joke though"

"Sorry, but um… can we just pick out another place to have our date with…"

"Nope!" was his defiant reply "Come on Sakura it will be fun even if you're the most horrible singer in the world just close you're eyes and say 'what the heck…'" he added with an encouraging nudge to the door…

Later on in the evening…

Peace up!  
A Town Down!

Yeah, Ok!

Eriol  
Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, Yeaah  
Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, Yeaah

In the club with my homies, tryin to get a little V-I, keep it down on the low key, (LOW KEY) cause you know how it feels. (HEY, HEY)  
I saw shorty she was checkin' up on me, from the game she was spittin' in my ear, thank that she knew me. (KNEW ME)  
So we decided to chill (OKAY)

Conversation got heavy, she had me feelin' like she's ready to blow! (Watch Out!,oh, Watch Out!)  
She's sayin' come get me (come get me),  
So I got up and followed her to the floor, she said baby lets go,  
when I told her, I said

Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down low, sayin come and get me  
Yeah (yeah) I got so caught up, I forgot she told me  
Yeah (yeah) her and my girl were the best of homies  
Yeah (yeah) Next thing I knew, she was all up on me screamin':

Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, Yeaah  
Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, Yeaah

I can't believe it Syaoran is really singing… the world I once knew has now tilted over… I gotta be dreaming… "Hey Sakura who would have thought that Syaoran can actually sing…" Tomoyo whispered beside me as she too looked totally bewildered… I mean in a good way I'm sure… "Yeah I know and he's totally good as well I mean he's singing USHER'S freaking song and he's cuter than him as well… Wow…" I said as I continued ogling Syaoran who was even putting in a couple of impressive dance moves which of course captured every girl's eyes… he's definitely good… Usher eat your heart out!

So she's all up in my head now, got me thinkin' that it might be a good idea to take her with me, (WITH ME)  
She's ready to leave. (A LETS GO)  
But I gotta keep it real now, 'cause on a one-to-ten she's a certified twenty, but that just ain't me.(hey)

Cause I don't know if I take that chance just where it's gonna lead,  
But what I do know is that the way she dance makes shorty alright with me.  
The way she gettin' low!  
I'm like yeah, just work that out for me.  
She asked for one more dance, and I'm like yeah  
How the hell am I supposed to leave  
And I said

"Well I gotta say Syaoran's really putting everything he has on this juicy number… no need to be so surprised girls… really I mean Syaoran is a pretty good performer ever since you know…" Eriol suddenly whispered at us. "But Eriol he's good I mean Usher is definitely nothing compared to him. Why he isn't in the music business is way beyond me…" I whispered back to him.

"Oh that… well it's pretty simple really you see his father forbid him to enter it but now that my uncle is gone I don't know Syaoran just suddenly stopped… in all honesty now is the only time I've seen him do these things again and he looks really happy too..." he replied. "Oh… I see…" I said as I watched Syaoran's obvious joy in facing the stage. Until this random guy suddenly stepped up as Syaoran offered the mic after the chorus as the guy rapped it up…

Watch out!  
My outfit's ridiculous, In the club lookin' so conspicuous.  
And WOW! These women all on the prowl, If ya hold the head steady I'm a milk the cow.  
And forget about the game I'm spit the truth, I won't stop til I get em in their birthday suits.  
So gimmie the rhythm and it'll be off with their clothes, So bend over to the front and touch your toes.  
I left the Jag and I took the Rolls, If they ain't cuttin' then I put em on foot patrol.  
OWWW!  
How ya like me now, when my pinky's valued over three hundred thousand,  
Lets drank you the one to please, Ludacris fill cups like double d's.  
Me and Ush once more and we leaves em dead, we want a lady in the street but a freak in the bed to say.

Syaoran:

Take that, and rewind it back, Lil' Jon got the beat to make your booty go (smack)  
Take that, rewind it back, Ursher got the voice to make your booty go (smack)  
Take that, rewind it back, Ludacris got the flow to make your booty go (smack)  
Take that, rewind it back, Lil' Jon got the beat to make your booty go (smack)

And finally the music stopped… "Thanks man…" Syaoran said to the guy who rapped and gave him a high five. He then stepped down the stage still holding the mic as a loud applauding ensued. He strode over back to his table to give the mic to Sakura.

"Here Sakura come on…" he said as he helped her stand up and gave the mic back at her. "Oh no thank you…that was a very hard act to follow Syaoran you were great…" she said as she handed the mic back which Syaoran took only to tell the crowd.

"Hey y'all this is Sakura now would you want her to sing… if yes then help me persuade her…" which was followed by the enthusiastic crowd of "yeah… come on let's hear it girl"

"So you see Sakura a lot of people really want to hear you sing… come on…" Syaoran said to her as she gave her back the mic. "No really Syaoran… it's okay…" she said as she pushed it back to his hands.

"But I insist come on Sakura not unless… you really, really like me thus you don't want these people to think that a pretty girl out staged me" he replied with a maniacal glint on his mesmerizing brown eyes.

"Like you!?!? Are you daft??? I do not like you" Sakura replied as she finally stood up to her chair at the same time Syaoran took a seat looking at her evilly. "Oh really…" He asked looking quite bored. "Yes Really…" Sakura replied.

"Okay then… prove it…" he said with a hearty grin which only infuriated her. "Fine…." She said as she took the mic and strode over to the stage in an angry stride.

As Sakura reached the stage she had finally calmed down a little bit. How dare that Syaoran accuse her of liking him I'll show him… she thought as she went to the band and whispered to them the name of the song which she was gonna sing unfortunately the band wasn't familiar to the song.

"Miss Sakura… I hope you wouldn't mind but do you think you can sing this song for me… you see it's my girlfriend's birthday today and she's particularly fond of this song… would you please mind singing it for us?" a guy said. "Um… sure that is if the band knows the song I guess…well do you???" she asked the band when the pianist just nodded his head and started playing the opening cords… she took a deep breath as she felt the chords sinking on to her and she was lost as she begun to sing the song.

When i was a child

The story would say

Somebody will sweep you off your feet someday

That's what i hoped would happen with you

More than you could know

I wanted to tell you that my heart's in your hands

I prayed for the day that i would get the chance

Just when i worked up the courage to try

Much to my surprise

You had somebody else

Coz these feelings i keep to myself

I may never get to hold you so tight

I may never get to kiss you goodnight

I may never get to look deep in your eyes

Or so it seems

I always will be wishing you were mine

I think about what could be all the time

all the happiness that i could find

baby, a girl can dream

Syaoran stared at Sakura quite dumbstruck… Tomoyo had already told him about Sakura having a good voice but this… this is just angelic… even the crowd was quiet as they looked at her in awe…

From the moment i wake up til i fall asleep

I imagine you're not with her but with me

Talking and laughing sharing our dreams

But it's just a fantasy

Coz you had somebody else

coz these feelings i keep to myself

I may never get to hold you so tight

I may never get to kiss you goodnight

I may never get to look deep in your eyes

Or so it seems

I always will be wishing you were mine

I think about what could be all the time

all the happiness that i could find

baby, a girl can dream

A girl can dream it's true

And to call you my own

It's the sweetest dream i know

Author's note: Sorry it took me too long to upload this you can't imagine the things I did… but don't worry the fourth chapter is on the way.


	4. Chapter 4: The Interview

**waitingforjudgement**, **Rogueunlimited** thanks for putting this story into your favourites and alert list that goes the same with **animeboy-12**, sorry if I took so long to post the chapters… to **nicole-loreli** thanks for putting me in your alert list… to **WingsOfMemory**, **cherry aka pink blossoms**, **ffgirl-07** thanks for putting this in your favourite list and also to everyone who reads this story THANKS SO MUCH!!

To **waitingforjudgement** the last two songs I used in Chapter Three… Syaoran sang Usher's "Yeah" while Sakura did "A Girl can Dream" by Nina she's an awesome Filipino singer try searching this song in the net its melody won't disappoint you…

This chapter will be where two destinies which were ripped apart or so they thought…. Started to intertwine again… Please review this!

Well carry on…

**Chapter Four: The Interview**

As the song ended the girl singing was finally awoken from her sweet reminisce of her vacation in her home country, Japan.

Syaoran… I can't believe I still remember him after all those years that passed. I wonder how he's doing now. I hope he still remembers me, I can just hope with that bastard… that annoyingly cute bastard that is…

"Wow Sakura… you really nailed that song huh…" Tomoyo said as I went outside the recording booth. "Yes well let's just say I really get in touch with the inner me in that song…" I said with a wink.

"Tomoyo, what's the next agenda after this recording?" I asked her after my manager declared a break. "Well, if I'm not mistaken you'll have a meeting with the owner of the LWM Inc. Now that's important if you want to consider taking China by storm. From what I've heard this corporation is being run by another singer extraordinaire… He can make or break your singing career in China and not only that but if you get turned down in China your quest for Asia would be ruined he practically holds the whole Asia Region… everyone here adores him, its pretty much like how you enraptured the America and half of Europe as well… and if this contract crashes well let's just say the media will have a field day."

"Sheesh… no pressure coming from you huh…anyway who is this singer extraordinaire that I'm gonna be facing today?" I asked. "Well silly, it's… uh… hey I don't know who he is… ummm… I'll ask Takashi, I mean he should know right?" she said as she stood up to look for the guy. "Okay I'll be inside there to get this over with."

"Hey Kristine… who am I meeting next?" I said through the intercom as I shift my papers around in search of the file my mother needed. "It's with a Miss Ying Fa Kinomoto sir… she's this big pop idol who practically conquered America and a decent half of Europe in the tender age of 20. She's 23 now and is very pretty with long auburn colored…"

"Save it Kristine… I get enough of this match making thing from my mom I don't need to get it from you too… Anyway is she important??? I don't need another singer wannabe in this company we have enough of them trust me…" I interrupted, sheesh… my mom really don't stop in anything she even have Kristine now.

"Sir… she is no wannabe… I assure you she has a very impressive profile as well as achievements… I'll even go as far as saying that we need her, the Cherry Blossom of America she'll be an impressive asset in your so-called Music Regime." Kristin replied. "Really well can you ask Jordan to meet with her… I have a sudden engagement with my mother..."

"I understand sir… I'll call Mr. Andrews right away to inform him of the pleasure of meeting such a wonderful girl. I hope your meeting goes without that much of a hassle" she replied as I stood up and opened the door. "Thanks… I wish for it to come true too Kristine… tell Jordan how important this girl is but make sure to tell him not to inform Ms. Kinomoto of this bit of information… well gotta go" I told her as I passed her table.

"You don't know what your passing up Syaoran and how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!!! It's Denise!!!" she hollered. "Bye Kristine!!!" I said as the elevator door closed.

Miss Ying Fa Kinomoto huh… Cherry Blossom of America… hmmm… I suddenly have a feeling that this partnership will be very interesting. I thought as the elevator doors opened and as I stepped out I couldn't help but notice a very gorgeous girl stepping in I wonder if she's this Ying Fa person Kristin was talking about… too bad I can't see much of her… she sure knows how to use a baseball hat and shades.

"Wow look at that guy Sakura… he's really fit and good looking… I think I've met him somewhere before too… pity I can't see much of his features… darn hat" Tomoyo said as we entered the elevator while she was still ogling at the guy who stepped out of it. "Sure you did… are you sure Takashi didn't know who this guy were meeting is?"

"Nope… he said he isn't Chinese and he's no girl too so he doesn't care…" Tomoyo said. "Hey what does being a girl have to do with knowing who the guy is?" I asked. "Well you gotta admit Sakura when girls like us get a whiff of good looking and absolutely rich guys we follow the scent…"

"Sheesh Tomoyo… you make girls sound like a frigging bloodhound which I'll expound later on after this meeting but for now… be charming." I said as we stepped off the lift to be received by a nice looking girl who claims to be the secretary of a certain Mr. Andrews.

"Good Morning Miss Kinomoto, hi my name is Rachel I'm the secretary of the VP of this Incorporation, Mr. Jordan Andrews and I'm here to escort you to the conference hall so if you could just please follow me…" she greeted.

"Okay Rachel…" I said with a big smile… she seems nice enough I thought as we walked down a very lavishly designed hall which leads into an equally designed conference hall with a guy that I guess is on his forties or fifties…

"Ying Fa! Good afternoon it's so nice to finally meet the girl with very impressive achievements such as yourself… welcome…" he said as he motioned us to sit at the chairs opposite him.

"Thank you Mr. Andrews…" that's his name right??? "… your so kind um… anyway this is my dear friend and designer Tomoyo Daidoji while this is my manager Harry Riddle" I said as we took our seats. "It's nice to meet you Ms. Daidoji, Mr. Riddle… Let's get to business then Ms. Ying Fa I understand that you and your crew are hoping that our company would help you in your world conquer in the music industry" he asked as his expression suddenly changed into a more serious one… he sure doesn't waste time…

"Yes Mr. Andrews we believe that with your companies influence you would be able to help me achieve my goal… I mean from what I've heard your company has basically ruled over the whole Asian Region…" I said with a determined stance as I looked at him in the eyes.

"Well yes you heard right Ms. Kinomoto however… I would first like you to understand that our company doesn't just jump in into this kind of deal… you should be aware that the co-owners and the big boss of this company cares a big deal about its image therefore if we agree with your terms you are basically obliged to keep your nose clean at all times… we don't like our singers having a bad reputation going around… I have personally looked into yours and I suppose it would be alright to expect that your records will always stay clean."

"Yes… I assure you Mr. Andrews that I also do care about my reputation…" I replied. "Well I hope so Ms. Kinomoto… I guess this would be the perfect time for the signing of contracts. Rachel if you please" he signalled. Rachel then took out three copies of the contract one for me, for Harry and of course for the company.

After the signing Mr. Andrews then stood up and shook our hands… "Well Ms. Kinomoto it's a pleasure doing business with you. "

"The pleasure is all mine Mr. Andrews and please call me Sakura" I replied as I smiled back at him.

"That went well…"Tomoyo whispered as we stepped inside the elevator. "Yeah I guess so…" I said as I thought of the nice looking bed back in the hotel…

The next day…

"Harry what do I have in schedule for today?" I asked as I sat down in the plush couch… "Well actually you have nothing in planned for today… oops… hang on" he said as he answered his phone.

"Hello this is Riddle speaking… yes… but that's pretty much out of the blue… no she has nothing in schedule for the day… yes… but it's suppose to be her rest day today… I suppose… um… could you please just hold on for a minute… okay…"

"What is it?" I asked as he looked at me. "Well the guy on the phone asks if it would be okay for you to be a guest in this kind of talk show with another guy singer… he says he's in your league or something like that… this is pretty much out of the schedule for you but the request is coming from Mr. Andrews… will you take it hon?" he asked. "Um… its okay I have nothing to do anyway I'll just wake Tomoyo up…" I said as I stood up to leave.

"Thank for understanding Sakura…" Sakura then left the room to wake her cousin up… "Yes??? Oh no… she said its okay just give us about an hour to get ready… yes, don't worry its okay… who would be the other guy then… Syaoran Li huh… no we haven't heard of him… Yes well… see you later then"

"Sakura good morning, Hi I'm Xiao Yu… and I'm your host for today… It's nice to finally meet you my sister can't stop talking about you. She studies in America you see… It's such an honor…" the girl Xiao Yu said as she shook my hand rather enthusiastically. "It's nice to meet you too Xiao Yu… well I hope you'd go easy on me out there" I replied with a grin as I motioned at the studio.

"Oh don't worry your little pretty head about it… It'll be fun… this segment is basically about over-achieving teenagers, singers to be exact… You'll be okay with Syao…" she said until we were suddenly interrupted by bright flashes as my daily dose of paparazzis harassed me which forced us to go inside the studio.

"Umm… If anybody needs me I'll just be in the green room" I said as one of the PR's motioned for me to follow him.

The green room was lavishly furnished with plush, comfortable looking couches and chairs. I also spotted a table full of donuts as I remembered my lack of breakfast… I was about to take a bite when…

"Wow I have never heard of pop idols with your size eating donuts which are cruelly full of calories and fats… you have always constantly surprised me Sa-ku-ra" a very familiar voice said, a voice I haven't heard in the last three years, a guy whose only contact to me is through extremely short e-mails… and as I turned I made sure to take a deep breath when my eyes landed on his hauntingly familiar amber eyes.

"That's nice to know Syaoran… but what I want to know is what your doing here in China, in this studio and in this room" I said as I placed my hand on my hips while I took a bite on my donut.

"That's not a nice way to greet an old friend Sakura… I mean here I am finally reunited with an amazing girl, and to think that I was actually excited to meet you… and come to think of it I do have the same questions for you" he replied with that annoyingly amused glint back in his eyes.

"You still haven't answered my question Li…" I retorted, I was about to tell him what I think about his arrogant nature when Xiao Yu suddenly appeared like a giddy child in front of a candy store…

"Ho… Ho… Ho… you two know each other??? How??? I mean we asked your manager Sakura he said you weren't aware of China's very own Pop Idol Mr. Li…" he asked as she looked at us eagerly. "Well I uh… we've met three years ago in my vacation in Japan… but then I didn't know he was a well known singer then…" I replied as I looked accusingly at Syaoran who just shrugged back at me.

"Well that's understandable… I mean after all Syaoran just stepped into the business two years ago um… if I'm not mistaken back then he was still just a very successful businessman… so how did you two meet… I mean you know how did you two get to know each other?" she pressed as she looked at me then back to Syaoran. And as she did I finally realized that if she knew about that bit of detail it would cause a big issue and into my utter horror before I could send a threatening glare in Syaoran's direction.

"We dated for about two months until she went back to America… since then we just e-mailed each other" he replied as he looked back at me. "You… You… You… two dated!?!?!?! This is good better than I have ever anticipated… just… just wonderful" Xiao Yu muttered to herself as she left the room which left Syaoran and me eyeing each other uncertainly until finally…

"Umm… excuse me Syaoran, Sakura… you're needed in the set in five…" one of the PR's said as she looked curiously back at us. "Uh sure… Sakura???" Syaoran said as he offered his arm at me. "Doesn't that stance seems familiar to you Syaoran… dejavu if you ask me…" I said with a smile as I took his offered hand and waited for our cue.

"Good Morning Beijing and welcome to today's talk show on fire… now today we have two of the most popular not to mention youngest pop sensations who takes the world by storm only in their twenties mind you… let us all welcome China's very own Pop Idol, Syaoran Li and America's Cherry Blossom, Sakura Kinomoto…" Xiao Yu said enthusiastically as she was practically bouncing up and down her seat in anticipation. "Good Morning Syaoran, Sakura welcome to the show…" she said as she faced us.

"Thank you Xiao Yu… Good Morning to you too…" I said while Syaoran only grinned back at me. "Now Sakura as I understand you have already taken America and half of Europe by storm so what brings you here in China…" she asked as she jumped up and down her seat. "Well… you see I am really Japanese… my family just migrated in the states when I was five… and I just thought that it would only be fitting to share my music in my own home continent and I just happen to land here in China I guess…" I told her with a grin. "Lucky for us huh… now Mr. Syaoran… I understand that you were a famous and successful businessman before you entered the music industry… we couldn't help but wonder why you left business for music"

"Well… for starters Music really was my first love… sorry mom…" he said as he faced the camera with a grin, "… it was only two years ago that I finally had the guts to share my talents…" he added.

"So you never had any voice lessons before then… what about you Sakura did you have any voice lessons before?"

"Yes… my mom was the one who taught me how to sing" I answered.

"Now you two I expect you to be honest with me now…" she said as she leaned in everyone was holding their breath, "…are you two together??? Any romantic link at all?" she asked.

I was blushing so hard that Syaoran finally took the liberty to answer the question.

"No… unfortunately we're not together as of now… let's just say we had a past" he said as he looked at me which wasn't gone unnoticed by the camera as it zoomed in at him and my blushing face.

"A past? Care to explain?" Xiao Yu pressed on with an eager look in her face. I looked back at Syaoran as I said. "Well three years ago I decided to take a break back in Tomoeda that's in Japan, that is also where I was originally from. There I met Syaoran through my cousin's current boyfriend, Eriol who was also Syaoran's cousin… they were the ones who orchestrated Syaoran and mine's first date… after that we just clicked until it was time for me to go back in America two months after…" I said still looking at Syaoran.

"That is very romantic… it's like something out of a book… I hope that the two of you would carry on where you both left of… Syaoran you both seem to be so surprised when you saw each other back there… why is that?" she pressed on as she looked at Syaoran. "Well uh… three years ago when we met I wasn't exactly aware that Sakura is actually a well-known singer… I just knew that she had such an amazing voice… I was just surprised earlier on when my manager told me I was doing an interview with her." he said as he looked at me.

"Its not something I really brag when I meet other people I just want them to know me first before they get to know Sakura the Cherry Blossom… that way it'll be easier to know who are real people." I said with a shrug.

"I see… Sakura according to Syaoran he knew about your amazing voice did you know he can sing too? And if so how did you knew about it?" she asked…

"Its funny you asked… you see on our first date I can say that Syaoran really didn't know how to pick or look for an amazing or even romantic spot…" I said with a chuckle. "Hey it wasn't my fault Eriol was the one who picked Bud's you know… I just go with the flow… so if there is anybody to blame that's him… besides I have proven you wrong a dozen times on our other dates…" he said with a smug smile.

"Really now did you… I could have thought otherwise…" I replied. "Hang on where exactly did you two went on your first date then?" Xiao Yu asked as she intervened on our playful banter.

"On a Karaoke Bar" we said in unison, I was grinning while Syaoran looked like he wanted to run. "A karaoke bar!?!?!" Xiao Yu said as she laughed. "Told you so… Syaoran… even Xiao Yu thinks you picked a lousy place for our first date" I said while he just shrugged. "I'll kill Eriol later for this…" he muttered.

"You two seems to have such an interesting relationship even from the start…" Xiao Yu said with a smile. "Oh don't give Syaoran such a hard time at least he's a gentleman never leaves a damsel in distress" I said as I winked at him remembering the first time we met while he just sat there grinning back at me. "Oh of that I'm sure too… but for now Sakura would you please render us one of your songs… that is if you don't mind…"

"Sure I don't mind at all…" I replied. "Well folks hang in tight there and we will be back after this short break." Xiao Yu said as she smiled at the camera.

"And cut… that was pretty good don't you think Xiao Yu… better than we expected…" the director said. "Oh just you wait this will be the talk of the century… Syaoran and Sakura the perfect couple…" Xiao Yu said with a starry look in her eyes.

"Hey Sakura what would you be singing?" Syaoran asked me before we went on air. "It's something I've written before but I never had the courage to air that is until now" I replied as I fished for the lyrics while the chords are with the band already. "Wanna help me with it" I said as I looked up at him expectantly. "Sure just give me the lyrics and start the song I'll come in somewhere in the middle" he replied with a smile.

"And were back… Ladies and gentlemen I give you Ms. Sakura Kinomoto…"

As I heard the piano playing I started to hum. Suddenly I felt myself going back three years ago when I started writing this particular piece… I remembered our goodbyes, when I was looking up into Syaoran's eyes which I did at the moment, I looked back at him and when I felt myself being drawn into them at that moment I suddenly felt myself melding with the melody, becoming one with the song…

_How can you see into my eyes, like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb  
without a soul  
my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

And as the chorus played Syaoran then stood up and looked back at me with the camera facing him.

Syaoran is the one singing inside the parenthesis

_  
(__**wake me up**__) wake me up inside_

_(__**i can't wake up**__) wake me up inside  
(__**save me**__) call my name and save me from the dark  
(__**wake me up**__) bid my blood to run _

_(__**i can't wake up**__) before I come undone  
(__**save me**__) save me from the nothing I've become _

Now it was me looking back at him moving slowly to him…

_Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

_(__**w**__**ake me up**__) wake me up inside _

_(__**i can't wake up**__) wake me up inside  
(__**save me**__) call my name and save me from the dark  
(__**wake me up**__) bid my blood to run_

_(__**i can't wake up**__) before I come undone  
(__**save me**__) save me from the nothing I've become_

Syaoran then started to slowly come near me…

_Bring me to life  
(__**I've been living a lie  
there's nothing inside**__)  
Bring me to life_

I was looking back at him… pleadingly… all the loneliness I felt when I went away washed over me again… the sadness… uncertainty… longing…

_Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling  
only you are the life among the dead_

Syaoran then rapped this part of the song… he was beside me now looking at me…as he cupped my face looking in my eyes…

_(__**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me**__)  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
(__**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more**__)_

_Bring me to life (__**wake me up**__) wake me up inside _

_(__**I can't wake up**__) wake me up inside  
(__**save me**__) call my name and save me from the dark  
(__**wake me up**__) bid my blood to run _

_(__**i can't wake up**__) before I come undone  
(__**save me**__) save me from the nothing I've become (__**I've been living a lie  
there's nothing inside**__)  
Bring me to life…_

And as our song ended we were in a sort of embrace… while everyone in the studio was deadly quiet as we heard the last parting notes of my composition… and at that moment I hoped… I hoped that he would even try to bring me to life again… I thought as I hugged him hard and whispered to him

"I missed you…"

_**Author's Note:**__ The song is "Bring me to Life" by Evanescence… its cool… anyway a lot of songs will be used in this story from pussycat dolls to other well known singers… Please write to me… Please!! Just push the button and talk to me!!_

_**. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS**_**.**


	5. Chapter 5: I Don't Need a Man! Promise!

**Author's Note:** Again I would like to thank everyone who reads this story, to those guys who reviewed it thank you so much! All your reviews means a lot to me I really appreciate it!

To **waitingforjudgement** thank you so much for endlessly writing reviews in this story and I agree!! EVANESENCE RULES!! To **Rogueunlimited** as well, thank you so much its because of people like the two of you why I continue writing this story! And also to **tinkerbellie **and **lb**, thanks for the reviews you guys!

And thank you as well to **Sakumita4** for putting this story into your favourites list!

Here's the fifth chapter!

**Chapter Five: I Don't Need A Man to be Known… Promise!**

"Last Morning Beijing along with the whole Asian Region were shocked to hear that their beloved Pop Idol Mr. Syaoran Li has dated before Ms. Sakura Kinomoto, another pop princess who is also well known in America and half of Europe…" they have now shown a footage of Sakura and Syaoran when they were singing together.

"Here with us today is Mr. Wong a well known T.V Personality Analyst… Good Morning sir and welcome to the show… Sir what insight can you give us in this shocking turn of events" The girl on tv said as she looked back at that Mr. Wong guy.

"Well… all I can say is that their relationship will be very beneficial to both of them… I mean as we all know Syaoran Li because of his lack of love life that is up until yesterday despite of his good looks was having trouble with some columnists who says he's gay and with this relationship these accusations will simply be thrown away… while this lovely girl from America, Sakura Kinomoto whom we all know is intent on also being known in the Asian Region and with this relationship of hers with Syaoran this wouldn't seem to be that hard for the girl now… this is a very smart move for the two of them…" the fat sneering guy said. "But even with that scandal Syaoran is still pretty popular… don't you think that this is all a scam by that Sakura girl?" the girl said…

"Now that is so not true! How dare you accuse me of something I would never do!" I muttered as I looked at the tv once again.

"Now, now… I wouldn't accuse her of something preposterously slutty like that all I'm saying is that this relationship will help both lift their already sky high careers and I advise you to do the same missy or else well, I'm guessing you would be receiving a number of hate mails around the globe from her fans… Sakura isn't just a small fry wannabe, why she's a super star, even grater than Syaoran himself…" the fat guy replied with a nervous chuckle.

"Hey your still watching that stupid show?" a voice said from behind me. "Syaoran, what are you doing here? How did you even get in here?" I asked as I looked back at him. He just shrugged at me as he took off his baseball hat and his dark shades.

"Well I'm here to visit you of course it's been a long time since we last saw each other and I got here through the door of course" he answered with a grin. "What I meant was who let you in?" I said as I rolled my eyes at him and turned off the tv. "Sheesh, its Tomoyo…" he said as he plopped down next to me.

"Hey you don't think I'm only using you to get the whole Asian Region right?" I asked as I looked back at him uncertainly… "Of course not…your too sweet for that, hey do you wanna go out with me?" he asked with a smile. "Uh Syaoran in case you haven't noticed our faces is all over the news people would pummel us to death…" I said as I hid my face in the pillow.

"Sakura ever heard of disguises?" he asked me with a big grin. "Huh…" I said when Tomoyo suddenly appeared at the door looking breathless…

"Did anyone said something about disguises?" Tomoyo asked. "Yes…" Syaoran said the same time I said "No."

Oh no… suddenly I have a bad feeling about this… I thought as I sank lower on the couch as Syaoran just grinned stupidly at me.

Sigh… I knew something like this will eventually happen. "Oh come on Sakura don't be such a wuss… don't you know how long I've wanted to do just that, why you look absolutely well uh… not like you, which is the main idea of your disguise." Tomoyo said as she just looked at me adoringly. "Humph still… I don't like this!" I said with a huff.

"Sakura don't you see??? This idea is brilliant you'll be able to go sight see without the usual ogling fans following you around…" Tomoyo said as she once again looked over my attire. Which mainly consists of a baggy green pants which was rolled up three inches below my knees, a tight white tank top with a loose pink shirt on top which ends up above my navel, pink runners with ankle socks and a cute cross plain anklet.

"Oh Tomoyo don't forget about the baseball cap…" Syaoran said as he went inside my room wearing Tomoyo's designed clothes, which idea was also like mine except that his' has a loose white shirt and white runners and ankle socks. "Oh right!" Tomoyo said as she combed my long and sort of wavy hair into a high ponytail. "Here's your baseball hat Sakura" she said as she gave me a pink one with a big white check across the front and a blue one to Syaoran. He already has his shades on as he gave me a similar one.

"Thanks Tomoyo I owe you one" he said as he guided me out of our suite, down the elevator and into the hotel lobby which was swarming with nosey paparazzis, fans and other reporters… I half expected them to start flashing at us when we stepped out of the elevator until Syaoran stooped down to whisper something in my ear as he slugged his arm around my shoulders. "Chill Sakura… act natural" he said as we walked out the revolving door, until we caught sight of a young reporter pointing at the two of us at the corner of our eyes.

"Oh shit run!" Syaoran said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a run the paparazzis and the fans finally noticed us and broke into a run as well… "Come on Sakura! Faster!" he said as he was looking around, looking for a hiding spot. Inspiration suddenly hit me as we turned into a corner and I saw an alley way not far from us.

"Here" I said as I pulled him into the alley. The two of us held our breaths as the crowd went straight past us and round a corner and only then did I let out a shaky laugh, "That was exhilarating!" I said.

"You bet, better than any workout if you ask me" he said. And when our eyes met we weren't able to hold our laughter any longer as we burst laughing at our expense.

"Come on let's watch a movie" he said after we caught our breath. "Sure as long as your paying buddy!" I said as I took his hand and dragged him into the main street with a grin. "You know this could be fun after all…" I added as I looked back at him and gave him a big smile.

"You betcha this day will be the best yet" I told her as I gave her a wink. "So what would you like to watch?" I said as we stood out of the movie theatre looking at the on-screen movies. "Well I don't know… what about you?" she asked as she looked back at me with a questioning glance. "Ok what about this one then?"

"But isn't that a scary flick?" she said with a frown. "Oops… I forgot how easily scared you get" I said with a fond smile at her. "Hey that is not true! I'm just… uh… not fond of scary movies!" she said as she playfully punched my shoulder. "Hey! There's no need to start being physical with me!" I told her.

Honestly I have never forgotten her, after she left I just submerged myself in working harder, like a madman… that was what Eriol told me I was like before. I tried to keep my link with her because at that three measly months I realized that she has became important to me but after a couple of years without her I just convinced myself that maybe we were never meant to be after all, but here we are together again after three years.

"Hey Syaoran what do you say about ditching this place and just go to that amusement park over there" she said breaking my line of thought. "Sure come on…" I replied as I took her hand in mine and walked down the sidewalk mindlessly swinging our intertwined hands as well as failing to notice the faint blush that crept up her cheeks.

After riding the bump cars, we decided to walk down the Mirror Lane which was actually full of funny mirrors.

"Hey look Sakura, that mirror shows the true pipsqueak that you are" I told her as I pointed at one mirror where she looked really small. "I am not small! Just because you have a gargantuan size doesn't mean everyone's small!" she said with a huff as she walked past me. "Nu uh… your just really small and you just don't like to admit it… so you wear heels to hide your true miniscule size." I said with a laugh that was until she stomped at my foot really hard.

"Hahahahaha… Syaoran look at you! your all big, fat and wobbly" she said as she continued laughing at my wobbling reflection as I continued to hobble on one foot while I massaged the other one that she stomped on. "Your no fair!" I said as I held on to her. "Well you're the one who started it!" she replied with a grin.

We continued on looking around riding various different rides that strikes our fancy, we even have a snapshot with the two of us grinning widely at the camera our arms slung at each other. "Syaoran look an Ice Cream Parlour!" Sakura said as she excitedly ran at it. "Slow down there partner! So let me guess, does little Sakura still like Strawberry Chocolate chipped Sundae" I said as I pat her head. "Uh!... Do I look like I'm five to you?" she suddenly exclaimed indignantly as she shook her head. "Well do you?" I asked again.

"Yup! It's nice that you still remembered!" she said with a smile as I took her to sit down at the corner table near the windows. "Of course I still remember you're a special girl" I replied but before she could say anything I abruptly stood up to order at the corner.

As I was waiting I was silently watching her at the corner of my eyes, I smiled as I saw a little girl approaching her with a pad. "Excuse me…" the little girl quietly said as she closed her eyes tightly as if waiting to be scolded by Sakura.

"Yes!?!" Sakura said with a kind and gentle smile on her face which was returned by a shy smile by the little girl. "Will… you... your… Sakura right? Um… I was just wondering if you could… uh… sign this for me" the little girl said. "Sure, so what's your name then?" she asked as she took the pen from her. "Andrea… thank you Sakura-chan…" the little girl said as she smiled back at her as she left.

She really is one sweet girl, no facades, no pretends, just the real thing… I thought as I took our ice creams and went back to our table. "Here you go, skater…" I told her with a smirk. "Why, thank you… ska-ter…" she replied. "You know, that song we sang yesterday it was great! Was it really you who composed it?" I asked. "Yeah… I wrote it…" she started but stopped as she looked a bit flushed. "Hey are you okay?"

"Syaoran, I really missed you! The last three years, I was actually wondering if you miss me too… even for a little bit…" she suddenly said. "Of course I missed you! What kind of fool will forget somebody like you?" I replied with a smile. "Really?" she asked. "Really!" I replied as I smiled back at her when I lightly pinched her cheeks. "… just eat your ice cream!" I added with a grin.

Later on that evening when we returned to her hotel…

"Thank You…" she said with a smile. "Its nothing, good night Sakura-chan…"

"Good night Syaoran!" she said as she reached out as she gave me a light peck on the lips. "Bye!" she squeaked as she ran off to the empty elevator. "Bye…" I said with a stupid grin on my face.

"So what happened then?" Tomoyo asked as I went outside the bathroom trying to dry my hair. "We went to an amusement park and had the time of our lives after that we ate and then we went home." I said with a shrug. "That's it you didn't talk? What about Eriol did he said anything about him?" she said as she jumped out of her seat. "Of course we talked… and really Tomoyo if your that desperate to meet the guy again ask Syaoran yourself!" I said as I sat down the bed. "Well Eriol and I still talks… he knows you're an internationally acclaimed star and I knew about Syaoran's new career too!" she told me. "You knew Syaoran became a singer??? Why didn't you tell me then?" I said. "Well you didn't ask did you…" she replied with a shrug.

"Hey Sakura,… come over here for a while you have to see this!" Harry said as he motioned for us to follow him back into the living room area.

"Love is in the air for Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto, who are now the most sought after couple after they have both confessed yesterday in Today's talk show about their past relationship. This morning these two was seen ducking out of Sakura's hotel to go out for a date in the local amusement park." The reporter said as they showed snap shots of us running out of the lobby and even in the mirror hall as well as in the ice cream parlour.

"They were following us!!!" I exclaimed as I saw a snap shot of Syaoran and me walking hand in hand into the sidewalk. "Aww… isn't that sweet!" Tomoyo exclaimed excitedly. "Shut up!" I said as I threw the throw pillow at her.

"They were a really nice pair, so sweet with each other and very down to Earth…" a vendor in the park said. "Hey I remember her she's where Syaoran bought the hotdogs from…" I sputtered.

"Sir what do you think will be the future of this new couple?" the reporter said as he turned to face another one of those tv personality analyst people. "Well I can say that they'll be a very interesting couple to watch, they're like a new breath of fresh air in the industry you see… I mean we analyst and fans alike are used to fancy, plastic relationships which are usually made to help uplift slowly dying careers while this couple seems to be the real thing, full of chemistry and such… both parties involved aren't air heads like some people I could name… they're both smart, good looking yet very down to Earth! I mean where can you find huge Hollywood superstar like Sakura or a big business tycoon as well as national figure like Syaoran having a date in a petty amusement park? So you see, these two whether consciously or unconsciously have us all hang up on them… we're all wondering what this two hot shots will do next… they simply have us all following their heels" he replied. "Wow! they really are something to get such a positive review from you, Mr. Watashi … well I guess I'd have to agree with you sir because if this isn't true love I don't know what to call it" the reporter added as they showed a picture of… the kiss!!!!

"Sa-ku-ra! You didn't tell me you kissed him!" Tomoyo whined while Harry was still staring dumbstruck on the screen. "You… You… You… two kissed! Wow! This'll be big!" he stuttered. "Oh, I knew it! I shouldn't have done that… this is crazy!!! How did they caught that one!" I whimpered as I shoved the pillow on my face.

"Oh Sakura! stop acting like a love sick fool!" Tomoyo chided. "I am not a love sick fool!" I replied as I saw her eyebrow shot up to her hair line. "Sakura, you kissed the guy! I don't remember you kissing anybody on the lips like that…" she countered with a smirk. "I… I… don't know!" I pathetically replied. "Enough! Sakura you still have another interview tomorrow, go to sleep!" Harry suddenly said as he stood up and dragged me back into my room. "I don't understand anything as of now but I'd advice you Sakura to don't let the press ruin your relationship with this Syaoran boy, I know you... and you should know because of this relationship you'd be put farther into the spot light please be careful…" he said as he pushed me into the door, "Oh and good night sweet dreams…" he added and with that he left.

The next day at another talk show set…

"Hello Sakura! And welcome to the show…" the girl Samantha said. "Hi Miss Samantha, thank you…" I said with a smile. "So how's your visit here in China, I hope you find everything into your taste…" she said with a plastered smile.

"Everything's nice, everybody's so kind to me" I replied. "Really??? What about all those journalists and reporters who claims your just using Syaoran to be known here?" she said.

"If I hadn't known better why I'd say your one of those people who doesn't like me…" I replied with a smile. "…while with regards to your question well, don't you think it'll be unfair if I judged your country with those reporters. Besides everyone is entitled to their own opinion so if they don't like me its their call… I mean people will like me or they won't, it's a part of life I'd have to accept." I added. "Me, won't like you why that's nonsense… after meeting you who wouldn't" she replied with a fake grin. "So anyway, tell me is it really true that you have dated Syaoran way back then…" she added. "Yes it's true… it was three years ago when we dated… but I don't really want to talk about it if you don't mind…" I answered with a slight frown.

"Why is it because you parted so horribly?" she asked, now I'm sure that smile is legit. "Oh no, don't get me wrong Syaoran and I did parted on good terms we even e-mailed each other even when I was back in America. It's just that well, I wasn't really expecting to see him here nor was I planning anything. I can stand on my own two feet I don't need to use other people. It's just sad that some people really judged me without even trying to get to know me but I guess the circumstances really looks a bit fishy… but honest I'm not using him its not just a hoax" I said. "Well it's a prize to pay for fame don't you think, so in line with that what can you say about this?" she asked her fake grin back as she motioned at the screen as they played the expert from the tv show Tomoyo and I were watching last night.

"Well I can say that they'll be a very interesting couple to watch, they're like a new breath of fresh air in the industry you see… I mean we analyst and fans alike are used to fancy, plastic relationships which are usually made to help uplift slowly dying careers while this couple seems to be the real thing, full of chemistry and such… both parties involved aren't air heads like some people I could name… they're both smart, good looking yet very down to Earth! I mean where can you find huge Hollywood superstar like Sakura or a big business tycoon as well as national figure like Syaoran having a date in a petty amusement park? So you see, these two whether consciously or unconsciously have us all hang up on them… we're all wondering what this two hot shots will do next… they simply have us all following their heels"

"If you must know Mr. Watashi is one tv personality analyst that is hard to impress for you to get such a positive review from him you must feel really something huh… Is there something you'd like to tell him?" she asked. "Well first of all I would thank him for his kind words but honestly I don't think amusement parks are just petty places... you see for me it's a place where a lot of people have fun... it is where relationships begins and strengthens too... its a fun place to indulge yourself into..." I said.

"Well said Sakura…" a voice suddenly said which made the camera wheel unto the guy behind it which turned out to be Mr. Watashi himself.

"Just as I expected from you Sakura… you really are exceptional, one of a kind… smart and beautiful yet really down to Earth" he said as he strode over and sat down opposite to me. "Your too nice sir…" I said with a blush. "As much as I hate to interrupt Sakura is there something you'd like to tell everyone that is watching right now?" she asked me with her fake grin still on. "Oh yes in fact I do have something to say…" I replied as I looked back at her. "Okay then, if there's a song closest to your message could you please sing it for us?" she asked. "Um… sure…" I replied uncertainly. "There you go… so don't even think of touching that remote coz when we return Sakura will sing something for us… " she said.

"And… cut!" the director said as Samantha's grinning face turned into a horrible scowl "You are such a posser!" she told me as she left in a huff. "Don't mind her dear, she's just a jealous bitch… you see she had been crushing on Syaoran ever since he first started but he never gave her a time of day and I guess she now understands why…" Mr. Watashi said. "… so what are you going to sing then?" he asked. "You'll see" I replied as I gave him my most mysterious smile. "If you'll excuse me sir I'll inform the band of the song as well as change my attire…" I said as I left him smiling.

"And we're back! Now let's all welcome Sakura Kinomoto!" Samantha enthusiastically said on the mic as the camera reeled until it stopped in the stage facing me. The music has now started as I swayed my hips and went in the center stage clapping my hands all the while.

_I see you looking at me  
Like I got something that's for you  
And the way that you stare  
Don't you dare  
'Cause I'm not about to  
Just give it all up to you  
'Cause there are some things I won't do  
And I'm not afraid to tell you  
I don't ever want to leave you confused_

After the first verse I have started conducting several dance steps which I learned before on my America Tour.

I don't need Syaoran's help to conquer anything I have done these things before and I can do it again…

_  
You know I got my own life  
And I bought everything that's in it  
So if you want to be with me  
It ain't all about the bling you bringing  
I want a love that's for real  
And without that, no deal  
And baby I don't need a hand  
If it only wants to grab one thing_

All I gotta do is make them see that! That even a girl can survive and be known… I don't need him to be popular… I may like him heck I may love him but I am not dependant on him I have my own talent which can survive and withstand any challenges!

_I don't need a man to make it happen  
I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good  
I get off doing my thing  
I don't need a ring around my finger  
To make me feel complete  
So let me break it down  
I can get off when you ain't around  
Oh!_

You all know I can do it! Accept it! Accept me! I don't need to resort to silly tricks, I don't need to fool anybody! I can do anything I put my mind on I don't need him to be known! I thought as I gave the number everything… I danced and sang my heart out…

_I don't need a  
I don't need a man, I don't  
I don't need a man  
I'll get me through  
'Cause I know I'm fine  
I feel brand new_

_I don't need a  
I don't need a man, I don't  
I don't need a man  
I'll make it through  
'Cause I know I'm fine  
Without you!_

_I don't need a man to make it happen  
I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good  
I get off doing my thing  
I don't need a ring around my finger  
To make me feel complete  
So let me break it down  
I can get off when you ain't around  
Oh!_

_I don't need a man (I'm over you)  
I don't need a man (I'm over you)  
I don't need a man  
(I'm without you)  
(I'm over you)_

After the song ended I just stood there as I tried to catch my breath when suddenly Syaoran appeared behind the camera and waved at me.

"Syaoran! You came!" Samantha suddenly shrieked as the camera guy again wheeled to focus at Syaoran as he came to me despite Samantha's desperate calls at him. "So, you don't need me?" he asked with a smile as he took my hand with a smile and kissed it. Everyone by then was all shouting catcalls at us as I felt my cheeks burning up. "I do! But I don't need your help to be known… I can manage without the publicity that you can give me…" I told him as I looked at him in the eyes. "Of course you don't!" he said as he stooped down at me and whispered, "Come with me, let's ditch this place that girl is annoying me!"

"Don't be silly we can't just leave, that'll be impolite!" I whispered back at him with the camera still zoomed at us. "Hey, Mr. Watashi sir, does your show still needs Sakura?" he asked as he turned around to face a beaming Mr. Watashi and a very enraged Samantha. "No… both of you can go ahead!" he said with a smile while Samantha just stood there looking murderously at me. "Well bye!" he said as he dragged me into a run. "Bye Harry! Just text me or call me when you need me!" I shouted behind me just to hear him shout, "Have fun kid!"

**Author's Note:** The song was "I Don't Need a Man" by Pussycat Dolls, I agree! We girls don't need guys we are people who can stand on our own two feet! We can get anything we want! We can do anything better than guys can! GIRL RULEZ!! I tell yah! GO GIRL POWER!!

**REVIEWS.** **REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS. REVIEWS.**

**.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.**


	6. Chapter 6: Skating with You!

**Author's Note: **Oh my gosh!! Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed the last chapter you don't know how much that meant to me! I would like you to know that with every review, you have given me additional will power to make the next chapter and post it faster!! I so love you all for it!! Thanks for reading this!! I **Syaorick**! Will do everything in my power to continue and end this story beautifully as you all deserve!!

Special thanks to **tinkerbellie**, thanks for the reviews which you endlessly give and I agree SYAORAN AND SAKURA really are cute!! As well as to **xxpinkwolfxx** you go girl!! Thank you for loving this story of mine and also to **AngelEmCuti **thanks for the review!! I hope you guys will endlessly continue writing reviews for Picture of You!!

**Disclaimer: Sakura, Syaoran as well as some characters and CCS isn't mine!! Ha! I wish!!**

**Chapter Six: Skating with YOU!!!**

"Hey where are we going anyway Syaoran???" I asked as we continued running out of the set only to face blinding flashes of waiting reporters and fans. "Hang on tight" he said as we shoved our way through a waiting black van. "Here!" he said as he shoved me inside.

"You planned this?" I said as we sped away from the studio. "Well sort of… but some people helped me though" he replied with his award winning grin. "Hiya Sakura, for today's disguise you will be normal teenagers" Tomoyo suddenly piped from behind. "Tomoyo, your also in on this!?! And what do you mean we'll disguise as normal teenagers? I don't know about him but I'm as normal as I can be" I said as I looked back at her. "Hey I'm normal who said I wasn't?" Syaoran sputtered beside me.

"Sakura… what I meant was normal, average teenagers not Hollywood stars nor national figure teenagers like yourselves, besides I don't think both of you are considered as teenagers anymore I mean your both in your twenties…" Tomoyo added thoughtfully. "Hey! I'm only 23 so I'm still young and fresh but I don't know with Mr. National Figure here he's like… old" I teased as I stuck out my tongue on Syaoran. "Very mature Sakura and for your information 26 isn't old! I'm just mature for my age at least I don't go around kissing innocent, unsuspecting guys…" he countered which left me blushing as I slapped him indignantly.

"You were so not innocent why if I remember correctly last year you sent me Victoria's secrets for my birthday besides I doubt it if you were unsuspecting" I replied with a triumphant huff. "But… But… that was a joke… Eriol was the one who told me to do it!" he sputtered. "Well then Mr. Mature why don't you go around not following what your cousin tells you then" I replied.

"Now… Now… children behave yourselves were nearly there…" Tomoyo said just to receive both Syaoran and mine glares, "… anyway, when we get back to the hotel Sakura follow me into my room while you, Syaoran change into these…" Tomoyo continued as she handed a bundle of clothes into him.

When the van stopped the three of us sprinted out and dogged the other reporters at the lobby, and as planned we went into our separate ways as we changed our clothes. I really hate disguises!!!

After a while Tomoyo left me in her room while she went and pestered Syaoran with his… this disguise is not that bad, I thought as I looked in front of the mirror. I was wearing a white cheerleader sort of mini skirt, a light blue spaghetti strapped top covered with a millennium blue light jacket with little sakura blossoms decorating the pocket and princess written at the back and white strappy sandals while my long hair was pigtailed and braided, Tomoyo left my bangs in place with some of my hair framing my face.

Finally satisfied, I went outside as I was swept away with how Syaoran looked like well… normal. He was wearing this blue faded pants with a tight white shirt with the same runners he used the last time we went out and as I can see he also dyed his hair black. "So… what do you think" he suddenly said as he looked at my stunned face. "What did you do to Syaoran the national figure stuck up dude?" was all I said with a smile, "…you look nice, come on and lets go some place hot shot!" I added as I excitedly dragged him out of our suite, pretty much like how he did it before.

As we went out to cross the lobby I stopped and reached up to try and fix Syaoran's uncontrollable hair which gave me the ample time that I needed to look around for some weird reporter in hiding. "Sakura what are you doing?" Syaoran suddenly said which made me look up into his flustered red face. "Hush up dear I'm just trying to fix your messed up hair but it just wouldn't budge" I replied as I grinned up at him seeing that he's a head taller, "… but let's forget about it come on!" I added as I continued to drag him out. When I looked around earlier on I noticed two reporters looking at the two of us suspiciously so I decided to level up my acting as I cleared my throat and held on to Syaoran's arm and say as loud as I dared. "Can we like go to like in the ice skating area… like in the mall!" I said as I looked up to find Syaoran trying to smother in a laugh until finally he said, "Sure, anything you like baby!" he replied with a grin.

"You are such a horrible actress! It's a good thing you're a singer not an actor…" he howled as we went on walking at the sidewalk. "Laugh all you want Syaoran but this acting skill of mine is the one who got us out of there without reporters hovering over us…" I said with an annoyed frown. "Oh come on Sakura… you got to admit that was funny!" he said as he swung his arm around my shoulders. "Fine I guess it was… but that was all I could think about!" I admitted with a slight chuckle. "So shall we go to the like ice skating area like at the mall…" he said with a grin. "Stop mocking me!" I said with a playful shove.

At the skating rink, "I didn't know you could skate as well…is there anything you just can't do?" he asked after I successfully performed a Triple Lutz. "Well… I'm a horrible house keeper and I can't cook even if my life depended on it does that help?" I said with a grin, "but don't worry your not so bad yourself…" I added as I looked at him.

"Oh please, from all the things in the world you can't do now you tell me you can't cook? You'll be a lousy wife… what do you expect your family to eat then? Take outs?" he teased. "Hey, cooking can't be that bad I just never had the chance to actually learn how to… besides if it goes down to it then my husband can cook the food by himself I'm sure whoever that guy I'm destined with he'll be great!" I replied as I went off to dreamland. "Sheesh… your one slave driver it's lucky I can cook or our family to be will be in ruins!" he said with his usual grin which made me loose my balance and tip over but before I hit the ground he has luckily caught me. "Our fa… family???" I stuttered, as I looked back into him his gaze never leaving my own… "This next song will be for couple skaters only… no singles on the ice please" a voice suddenly said from the speakers.

And as the melodies started a few people were left gently skating besides the rails while Syaoran and me were left standing in the middle arms still intertwined. I couldn't help but feel that as of this moment we were the only people inside the rink our gazes still not leaving one another…

_**Maybe you'll soon forget about all**_

_**Or maybe you'll miss it like I do**_

_**One thing's for sure:**_

_**I'm all knocked out**_

_**Spend too much time thinking of you**_

If you could only know what you do to me ever since I met you, how thoughts of you tormented me, your haunting grin never leaving my mind… I thought as I broke away from him and started to skate away from him only to do a couple of skating moves, twirling and looking at him daunting him to go and skate with me…

_**And I can't get you out of my dreams**_

_**Now I know that you're the dangerous kind**_

_**and your smile is tattooed on my mind**_

_**And I can't get you out of my dreams**_

_**Don't wanna write, I don't wanna call, **_

_**- I would not know what to say**_

_**It should be you, that's how I want it to be**_

_**Tell me you feel the same way**_

Sakura if you could have only known what I really feel… how much I missed you, how much I longed to go to you… I can't tell you how much you mean to me coz' I don't think words are enough I just hope that in this dance you'll understand… you'll understand how much I really, truly love you! I thought as I glided to her and caught her at the waist and lifted her up and brought her down as I hugged her tight…

_**And I can't get you out of my dreams**_

_**Now I know that you're the dangerous kind**_

_**and your smile is tattooed on my mind**_

_**and I can't get you out of my dreams**_

If you could only know Sakura of what you did to me ever since I met you, how thoughts of you tormented me, your hauntingly beautiful eyes, your smile that chases darkness and sadness away…

_**Oh, yesterday I was feeling safe**_

_**All I do today is trying to be brave**_

_**And no melody can seem to soothe my mind**_

_**And now I curse you for being so sweet and so kind**_

As I looked at her expertly twirling and making jumps it made me shiver how much I wanted, no… needed her to stay by my side not to go away again… how much her existence meant to me… I can just skate beside her… waving in and out of the melody my instinct totally taking over me as I skated my heart out…

_**And I can't get you out of my dreams**_

_**Now I know that you're the dangerous kind**_

_**and your face is tattooed on my mind**_

_**And I can't get you out of my dreams**_

_**Yes I know you're tatooed on my mind you're tatooed...**_

And as the song ended both skaters we're oblivious to the thunderous applause that were given to them by the people watching… all of them in awe of how much these two showed their passion, their desires not to mention their love with one another… it's like two graceful people definitely in sync with one another… two people reminding everyone what true love was as they kissed each other fervently in the middle of the rink…

**Author's Note:** The song Syaoran and Sakura danced or should I say skated into is "Tattooed on my Mind." Man I love that scene with the ice and all too bad I can't skate myself sigh... but anyway I sort of liked the other one better, when the two sang a duet its much romantic don't you think? but well the next chapter's fun as well! They'll be singing then… oops… you know too much already. Wait! I want to know if it's alright to have a song in every chapter I hope it isn't irritating! or boring... or annoying...Well is it?! I don't know!! I have no idea!! Tell me what you think!! Oh and I wasn't kidding every review you gives me is an additional inspiration!! Please Review!!

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**

I'm begging you!!

**.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.**


	7. Chapter 7: Edward's Return

**Disclaimer: **CCS is not mine

**Author's Note:** Hey guys!!! I know its been so long since I have last updated but my life just got crazy when I entered college… The courses were tougher and me being the masochist that I was picked the Mother of all Killers which was B.S Physical Therapy!!! It was crazy man!!!

Anyway this was only the time I was free enough to update… well… I'm gonna sleep later since I seem to have missed out on a lot before… really I am sorry that it has been so long… I hope you guys enjoy this!

**Chapter 7: Edward's Return**

It has been two weeks since I have last shared that mind numbing kiss with Syaoran. I couldn't deny it any longer, even to my own ears all the lies I've told myself sounded weak, even I don't believe it. How could I? When my entire being sings when he's near, when my heart screams and tells me that I am irrevocably and unequivocally still in love with him, damn all the odds! Its silly and incredibly stupid, I know… how many years have I tried to delude myself into thinking that I have moved on when I know for a fact that I haven't.

"Sakura, I'm getting worried about you... is it Syaoran? What am I saying!?! Of course its him duh!!! Hello!!! Can you at least pretend that your paying attention to me… even just a little will be appreciated, SAKURA!!!" Tomoyo whined.

"I'm sorry! I hate this too, you know!!! I don't know what to do… its been driving me crazy, ever since that event at the skating rink and that skating routine leaking out in public… Everything just got so messed up! And between our shows, guestings and appearances we've been so busy and well we weren't able to clarify anything with each other… and… and…"

"Your rambling Sakura" she injected. "I know!!! But I'm really just so confused I don't know what the score between us is… I don't know what to think! I want to hold him and shake him and make him tell me that he loves me too but when I see him I just freeze up and I blush… I'm stupid… This is hopeless! I'm hopeless! Just kill me and end this all Tomoyo!"

"I can't do that! Killing is a crime! Besides I'm enjoying this! You two amuse me to no end… by the way have you heard of his new movie?" Tomoyo suddenly asked.

"Yeah! How could I not? Its practically the talk of the town… well… besides that issue that involves us skating… the media hounds here are just too good at recognizing us that they could easily give my constant Hollywood hounds a run for their money! Both our every move is being dissected under the media microscope… its crazy!!!"

"I agree… anyway!!! About this movie! I heard it was with this super hot actress Mei Lin Lee" Tomoyo said as she wiggled (or is it waggled!?!) her eyebrows at me.

"Don't start with me Tomoyo!" I groaned as my mind drifted back to the problem at hand. "I'm miserable enough that I haven't seen him in weeks… and now! There's this actress that I'm sure would be vying for his attention!" I added with a sigh. How can everything turn complicated after those three wonderful days together?

"Woah! Sakura look!!! Isn't that Edward? As in your ex-boyfriend Edward!?!" Tomoyo suddenly quipped as she turned the television volume louder. "Hey! Your right! That is Edward! Wow! What's he doing here?" I wondered out loud.

"And speaking of Edward! Sakura, he personally called me earlier to ask if you could be his guest on his concert here in China. I think that this would be a great exposure for you and well he could really use your help in selling his tickets… I kinda already said yes… you uhm… its okay with you right… his manager Ginny Weasley asked me… and well she was really nice…" My manager Harry rambled on as he played with his shirt looking extremely uncomfortable. "Oh… That's ok Harry… wow… she must have really been ahem… uhm… convincing!?!" I said as I smiled at him. "Well… yeah… she's really nice!" he replied. "Hmmmm… I wonder why Edward didn't say anything to me…"

"Oh and before I forget if you must know Edward's sister, Alice also asked if she could dress you? I told her that we already have Tomoyo on our team so I'll ask you ladies first…"

"WHAT!!! YOU MEAN ALICE CULLEN RIGHT!?! The extremely one of a kind! Johnny Depp alike recluse Alice Cullen!!! What the hell were you thinking Harry!!! You should have just said yes!!! She's a fashion goddess!!! Oh!!! Can I meet her Sakura!?! You'd have to bring me with you on your fitting!!!" Tomoyo gushed as Harry looked extremely perplexed. "Sorry Harry… you know how she gets when fashion is involved…" I told him apologetically as Tomoyo continued staring at the tv. I'm sorry for Harry really I am! But I'm just thankful that she hasn't realized that I also knew Alice personally since Edward nearly became my fiancée! Thank goodness for little favors!

"Yeah… that's okay Sakura! I'll just text Alice about the details" he replied which managed to catch Tomoyo's attention again. "You have her number!?! Give it!!!" she screamed as she dived for Harry's phone.

"Tomoyo!!! Stop it!!! Right this instance young lady!!! Or I will call your mother!" Harry threatened as he held his phone out of Tomoyo's reach. "Pish posh!!! I don't care about that!!! I absolutely need to confer with Alice!!! It's a matter of life and death!!!" she replied as she continued to scramble for the phone.

Yeah… my own personal circus… who needs cable when you have these two for company?

Edward was my first boyfriend. My first date, my first kiss… basically my first everything! Well except for that one thing that really matters. He was also one of my closest and oldest friends, since we basically grew up together in the entertainment industry.

From play mates we became America's "IT couple," only second to Bradgelina even. Although unlike Bradgelina we had some sort of on-off relationship going on for us which strangely enough, people loved. And it just shows when we produce duets, we always manage to get into the billboards and not to mention the awards those songs bring. Oh and no we haven't tried adoption either… wait does puppies count!?! Because we totally now have joint custody over Kero and Yue.

Anyway, Edward was also one of the reasons why I left America all those years ago. I loved him and he swore that he loved me as well but it was like there was always something missing in our relationship. I just had to get away then because our relationship confuses me and I couldn't think properly when he's near. When he wasn't with me… I miss him terribly but when he's always beside me we just seem to… settle…

It was like riding a rollercoaster that everybody talks about. You get super excited while your in line but after getting on it the excitement or… the thrill wasn't all there for you, and then you wonder what the hype was all about… was something wrong with you!?! To the point that you feel a little bit cheated at the end. That was exactly how it was for me! And I didn't want to resent Edward for it. Don't get me wrong! He's a great guy and our chemistry on screen was off the hook but this was beyond ratings and polls.

As I've said before, Edward and I were quite close and as one of my few real close friends in the business, I wanted to protect what we had and let's face it! As stars only a few things were real to us, so those few things were quite important to us! And our relationship with one another was one of those.

We both wanted to stay close friends no matter what happens and we didn't want to hurt each other so badly. So I decided to separate from him for a while to soul search as well as to find what that missing… well… thing was. And he was so nice about it too! He even assured me that it was the same for him and that he thinks that maybe this separation would be good for us, since it may help us learn and grow more as a person.

Separation wasn't easy, being without him shook me at first so when Tomoyo asked me to come back to Japan with her, I jumped at the first available flight. I thought the distance would be able to ease the pain of constant reminders… even for a little bit would be nice. Being in a lot less pain as I stew over our relationship and experiences together would be a blessing, I thought.

Until my car broke down and I met Syaoran for the first time! At that moment, I remembered saying to myself that, that was it! The thing missing between Edward and me was that spark, the same spark that seems to be present between Syaoran and me!

Spending time with Syaoran only managed to cement that sentiment in me, so after a careful and long deliberation I finally called Edward to tell him about what I discovered. He was so quiet while I explaining things to him which got me a little bit worried and when I reached the end, ready for an argument to erupt. he just laughed and told me that he understood me perfectly. And that was the end of that!

When I returned to America, thankfully we remained friends without any awkward phases. He just continually teased me about… well… Syaoran. As far as I knew he was reconnected with his first love but he was so secretive about her! But it was clear to anyone who knew him that he was so in love. He didn't even have to tell me about it! I can just see it in his face every time he talks about his Isabella! Hmmm… speaking of which I must remember to ask him how he is! And Isabella of course!

After a few weeks, it was finally time for Edward's concert and here I am sitting with the audience, watching him perform his best. I insisted to make my performance a surprise since I believed in Edward's ability to fill the stadium by himself. He's extremely talented and being insanely hot helps him too, I guess. I tried to pass for a simple audience at first but even then I was easily spotted by the media. I have heard some of their speculations with regards to my presence and as usual they never failed to amuse me, some were outlandishly funny while others were just plain weird… how they got to their assumptions were beyond me… Apparently no one had the sense to google us which would have saved them a lot of time if you ask me.

Kicking the media aside, I am so extremely proud of Edward! It was clear that we both have come a long way from our Barney and Kids stints before. He was just amazing and I was just so sure that this concert of his would be the talk of tinsel town for years on out as one of the best there ever was.

As a fellow performer I knew how hard it is for him to do what he does and ever the perfectionist, he was able to execute all those gracefully! His vocal range was clearly top class! He was capable of singing just about any genre! Truly he has proven to everybody tonight that he really is the Prince of Music! I thought as I clapped and gave him a standing ovation as he bowed and winked at me with his signature crooked grin on his face.

"Thank you everyone! Tonight it is my great pleasure to welcome one of my dearest and oldest friend to the stage with me tonight. She was with me since forever and I am truly thankful for her company and support, my life would have been such a bore without you love! Sakura Kinomoto everyone!!!" he said as he jumped off the stage and reached his hand out to me with a mic.

At the mention of my name the crowd went wild cueing my also signature blush as I took the mic from his hand and pulled him to me with a hug. "Edward! Stop it! Don't tease me!" I told him as I hugged him. "Sorry love! I just simply couldn't resist!" he replied with that thrice damned grin as he led me to the stage.

"Good Evening Beijing!!! How are you guys tonight!?!" I shouted to the crowd with a huge wave. "It's nice to see you again Edward! As always your awesome!!!" I told him as he bowed down to me.

"Thank you Sakura! But we both know that your awesomeness knows no bounds too!!! Isn't that right people!?!" he replied as he faced them. The crowd once again went wild with a lone trailing 'I love you Sakura' screamed at the end.

"See love! These people agrees with me so if you would just sit down here! I would be more than happy to perform for you! Wouldn't that be nice!?!" he asked teasingly to the crowd. "YES!!!" they screamed as I sat at a stool magically produced at the middle of the stage.

"This song was something I made for Sakura when I was younger. I was… so… deeply in love with her then… and I wasn't kidding when I told you guys how important she is to me! Sakura you know this… I've told you this before but I'll tell you again now, that no matter what happened before between the two of us you would always remain here in my heart as someone important. No matter who I love now, this song would always be meant for you… Thank you so much…" he said as he held my hand to his heart, his eyes never leaving mine.

"For everything…" he added. And as the first notes of the song flittered into the stadium he brought my hand to his lips to press a chaste kiss on the back of my palm.

_I never thought that it be easy  
Cause we both so distant now  
And the walls are closing in on us  
And we're wondering how  
No one has a solid answer  
But just walking in the dark  
And you can see the look on my face  
It just tears me apart  
_

He sang as he continued to hold my hand to his chest with his eyes boring into mine, emerald into emerald the media once said. I remembered the time when he wrote this song, that was when we first broke up. We were younger then… We felt lost without each other… The confusion and hurt we felt were unimaginable… but we were fighters… we still tried to succeed…

_So we fight (so we fight) through the hurt (through the hurt)  
And we cry (and cry and cry and cry)  
And we live (and we live) and we learn (and we learn)  
And we try and try and try and try  
_

"Sakura... I made this song for you... I... you are my life now and I can't deal with this on my own you have always been with me... I have made mistakes and I wasn't able to properly take care of you... I love you... please come back to me... I promise to do everything that I can to... love you... cherish you... like you deserve..." he told me before. We couldn't handle the pressure alone then. We were both so young… inexperienced… So we got back together and hung on tight, we thought a compromise was the answer then…

_  
So its up to you and its up to me  
That we meet in our middle  
On our way back down to earth  
Down to earth down to earth  
On our way back down to earth  
(back down to earth - repeat)  
_

We tried to overcome the hurdles... The challenges of stardom were hard on us as teenagers as we struggled to grow… things can become surreal and over the top but we had each other to make things real for us… We rooted each other to the ground…

"Edward... do you think we'll last 'till forever!?!" I childishly asked him before as I clung on his arm. "I don't know Sakura... we're still young... we still have a long way to go but for now you should know that I can't imagine a future without you..." he replied as he kissed my forehead tenderly.

_Mommy you'll always and somewhere  
And daddy I live outta town  
So tell me how could I ever be normal somehow  
You tell me this is for the best  
So tell me why am I in tears  
So far away and now I just need you here_

_So we fight (so we fight) through the hurt (through the hurt)  
And we cry (and cry and cry and cry)  
And we live (and we live) and we learn (and we learn)  
And we try and try and try and try  
_

We struggled but we conquered it then… It was up to him and it was up to me to struggle for each other's sanity…

"Come with me Sakura... Let's face them... are you ready love?" he'd always ask before we face the media. "As long as you never leave my side, I'm ready for everything Edward" I'd always reply.

_  
So its up to you and its up to me  
That we meet in our middle  
On our way back down to earth  
Down to earth down to earth  
On our way back down to earth  
(back down to earth - repeat)  
_

When everything was so crazy we had each other to run to… That's why he needed me… That's why I needed him… That was then as we both faced the world seemingly alone…

_  
We fell so far away from where we used to be  
Now we're standing and were do we go  
When there's no road to get to your heart  
Let's start over again  
_

I understood you then Edward and I understand you now… I thought as I smiled up at him as I stood up and hugged him tight…

_  
So its up to to you and its up to me  
That we meet in our middle _

_On our way back down to earth  
Down to earth down to earth  
On our way back down to earth  
(back down to earth - repeat)_

It wasn't easy being who we were… It was a hard and heavy cross to bear alone so we shared it between each other… I needed you before because you were all I thought I had… you were the only one who perfectly understood me… I understand and I set you free… I love you then and I love you now friend… I hope for the best for the two of you… I thought as I hugged him tighter as tears of joys streamed down my face… I'm so happy for you… so very happy…

_I never thought that it be easy  
Cause we both so distant now  
_

"Sing me my song again Edward when your sure... when your already happy where you are... no matter where you are I'd hear it... after all you made it for me..." I told him before I left him for Japan...

_And the walls are closing in on us  
And we're wondering how._

As the song finished I looked up to him and said "Yes! I love you…" while the crowd goes wild around us. Those words were enough for the two of us… he understood that I have approved of his decision and that I was happy for him. "Thank you love… Thank you so much…it means a lot to me…" he replied as he buried his face on my shoulder.

And with that we faced the crowd, once again hand in hand like before when we were kids… The only difference now was that we had other people in our lives. It wasn't just us now… we've… grown up…

**Author's Note:** So there you go… The next chapter is on its way seeing that I am just bumming around the house now a days… well if you liked or hated this chapter… please let me know via the reviews… The song Edward sang was Down to Earth by Justin Bieber whom I find cute! And before you guys ask no! Mei Lin isn't Syaoran's cousin in this story thus the different spelling of her surname (yeah!!! It makes a whole lot of difference!!!).


	8. Chapter 8: Green Explosion

**Author's Note: **I told you guys I'd update soon!!! I would like to give my heartfelt thank those who have recently reviewed and placed my story on their alert and favorite list you guys can't imagine how much your gestures mean to me, and I would love nothing more than to do my best in making this story worth your while… :D

**Disclaimer: CCS characters are not mine as well as the occasional Twilight people.**

**Chapter Eight: Green Explosion**

**Name:** Sakura Kinomoto also known as "THE Cherry Blossom of America"

**Age:** 23 years old

She grew up in front of the camera along side her childhood friend turned love interest, Edward Cullen. Her first notable appearance was in Barney and kids and soon after that her singing and modeling career blossomed. At a young age she won some of the most prominent modeling awards as well as signing on major recording deals. This made way to her rise to the top as a notable singer and model. At the peak of her career she suddenly disappeared for three months. Speculations flew as to why but most agreed that whatever her reason was, it most definitely had something to do with her break up with Mr. Cullen, a break up which broke the hearts of a lot of their fans who had been dreaming of their wedding from the very beginning. On her return, she had made a most spectacular comeback that rocked the world of America and half of Europe despite nasty rumors and allegations by various people. Her heart wrenching songs, sold out albums and back to back concerts solidified her name in the entertainment business in the tender age of 23. She was also known for her modernized asian fashion trend followings thus earning her the moniker of the Cherry Blossom of America.

**Family: **

**Father:** Fujitaka Kinomoto

A well known and respected archeologist, who became famous for discovering notable pre-historic dwelling places in Japan, America and even in the Philippines. His charisma made wonders for archeological funds as well as raising awareness in protecting historical as well as cultural sites all over Japan. He was married to former top model, Nadeshiko Kinomoto. Their marriage then was often the subject of ridicule since it was rumored that Nadeshiko was one of his former students, though this was never proven. Due to his work he and his family left Japan to migrate in America, shortly after that he became one of the most popular scholars and was even able to snag top twenty on the World's Top 100 Gorgeous Men Alive despite being married. He is now currently teaching in the University of Japan.

**Mother:** Nadeshiko Kinomoto (deceased)

A former Daidoji toy designer turned top model on her 20s. She was known for her cherubic looks with an edgy fashion twist and became a Hollywood fashion royalty almost overnight after their family migrated in America. Not much is known about her personal life before she was married despite her popularity since she was notoriously known for being elusive to the media outside her job obligations. It was well known that she was a doting mother to her kids to the point that despite her reluctance in sharing personal information to the media she was extremely generous on sharing information (and few pictures) about her children growing up. It was, according to her, natural for mothers to brag about their babies. She died shortly after her youngest child, turned 7.

**Sibling: **Touya Kinomoto

The prodigal son of the Kinomoto family, when he was young he was known as a piano prodigy and an over all genius. He graduated at the top of his class during college and was offered to join some of the most prestigious business firms. Everybody was expecting the young Kinomoto heir to expand on his family's fortune, but he declined all offers and was soon seen doing menial jobs all over Hollywood. When asked, he claims that it was a part of his character building. He was also be seen all around the globe doing charity works or attending his sister's concert.

Edward Cullen… Edward Cullen… just thinking about his name makes my blood boil! I don't see what that girl sees in him. Does Sakura really mean it when she told him she loves him? I know that they have a history together but so do we!

Are they really together? And if so does he deserve Sakura!?! Is he capable of making her happy the way that I know I can? Was it real or another mass fake out!?! Is there a basis for my… well… jealousy!?!

My mind was running hyper drive as I spun the situation over and over again in my brain, assessing my chances and deciding if it was already time for me to cut my losses and move on.

Last night I have witnessed Sakura with another man and hearing her say those three words to him feels like I have just been gutted. After that amazing kiss we shared last two weeks ago I was determined to make her mine! But then this guy butts in and makes a mess out of my carefully laid out plans. Murphy's Law sucks…

"Good Morning Syaoran! How are you today cousin? Hey! You look terrible! Rough night?" Eriol asked.

"Thank you Eriol! My ego just loves it every time you open your mouth! And yes I had a rough night so I would appreciate it if you would just leave me alone"

"Hmmm… Sarcasm and grumpiness why doesn't that surprise me? And I believe that you already have a big head as it is, so it falls under my responsibility as your cousin to deflate your head every once in a while… and that's very rude of you, you know! You're not even paying attention to my diatribe! I suppose that whatever it is that's bugging you… It really did a number on you… so spill! Tell me about this thing that got you so distraught…" Eriol trailed as his attention zeroed in on the tv set.

"In a shocking turn of events last night, Sakura Kinomoto who was rumored to be dating Syaoran Li was seen with another man! Sakura made an appearance to a concert last night as a guest of an Edward Cullen, the American superstar holding the said concert, it was later on confirmed that Edward Cullen was Sakura's former boyfriend… According to some of our media partners who were able to watch, Edward and Sakura was very sweet to one another and that Syaoran Li was later on seen fleeing out of the concert venue with another controversial actress Mei Ling Lee on his arm... sounds like there is problem in paradise folks… " they then showed clips of the concert, Sakura and that Cullen guy in an embrace and me leaving with Mei Ling.

"It seems to appear that this Edward Cullen may not be sitting on the ex list for long folks! Everybody who was able to see the concert was crowing on how sweet together the former couple were to one another. AND!!! Drum roll please… according to some of our sources Edward Cullen sang a song he made for Sakura during the concert which prompted Sakura on admitting her lo…"

"What did you do that for? I wanted to see the rest of it!" I said as I turned the tv on again, my fists clenched so hard it almost feels numb.

"Stay tuned folks and we would get you your latest showbiz fix on these two…" it continued unseeing to the pain it was causing me.

"Enough Syaoran… I understand that your hurt but being a baby about it wouldn't help you at all! So tell me what you're planning to do about this?" Eriol asked as he turned the tv off once again.

"I don't know! I have been thinking endlessly about it last night and I think that it would be better for everybody if I stopped this foolishness and just cut my losses while I can still save our friendship…" I replied as I held my head in my hands.

"Cut your losses!?! Fuck Syaoran! Don't be naïve!!! This isn't some business venture where you can research and count probabilities!!! I thought you loved her! No I was certain that you did! And now your planning to tuck tail and run for the woods!?!"

"Eriol its obvious last night that it's Cullen that she wants… If I presented my case to her and she rejects it… It isn't just my ego in the line but our friendship and I just couldn't… I refuse to gamble our friendship… If I can't have her, her friendship is the next best thing…" I murmured.

"Bullshit!!! Don't go shitting on me Li!!! I know you remember!?! Don't be some lame ass whimp! Your anal retentiveness has no room in love this isn't Wall Street! Its time for you to grow the proverbial pair!!! Man up and get the girl! No shit! I know your scared and I understand how hard it is for you to venture out your safety zone. But if you just leave it like this then you are setting yourself up for a life of what ifs! Sakura is worth the fight you dipshit! Next best thing… Yeah right! Have you talked to Sakura yet!?! Did she tell you to your face that she's in love with that guy!?! We both now what your doing! Your too scared to take that fucking leap of faith so you clutched on the first rope you got your hands on too bad it wasn't wrung around your neck!!! Your also forgetting that you left that concert with another girl in your arm Li!!! Have you thought of what Sakura would think when she hears about that!?! Think about that Li and when your talking sense and not this shit then we'll talk! Honestly!" he said before he shook his head and left.

To say I was surprised was a big understatement! Ever since we were kids never have I once heard Eriol let loose profanities like that… But after having said those things…

"What more do you want from me Eriol… Isn't it enough that I was there when she said those words!?! Isn't it enough that I feel this gaping hole in my chest everytime I think of the two of them together!?!" I whispered to myself knowing that no one was gonna answer.

Then again… most of what Eriol said was true… I am scared! Being in a situation where I'm not in control makes me sick… am I really this pathetic!?!

No!!! I still have time!

I'm a Li, a fighter… Sakura is worth it!

Hang on!!! Fuck! I am stupid! How could I forget about Mei Ling… If what Eriol said was true… shit! Tomoyo's gonna skin me alive! Stop panicking! I can still fix this…

"Eriol sometimes you are brilliant!" I said to myself as I figured out my next plan of action. Nothing beats a song for a song right!?! I thought with a grin as I started thinking of a new plan of action which would have to wait after I finish my movie with Mei Ling.

I was so deep in thought that I nearly didn't notice my phone ringing. "Hello? This is Li speaking…"

"An interview? Uh huh… I have nothing on schedule as of today… who are the others? What! ... Oh no it wouldn't be a problem… performing with him!?! Why that is genius!!! Yes well… see you then!"

My day seems to have gotten better… I am after all not above petty pay backs… I am human after all…

"Are you certain that your okay with this arrangement Sakura?" Edward asked me once again while we were waiting for our cues. This interview with Syaoran and Mei Ling is a bit of an inconvenience if you ask me. Harry said it would be fun, yeah right! Not only is it torture enough for me to see Syaoran with another girl but now I have to pretend to be in love with Edward… this could end up messy…

We were just both asked by our publicists to appear as if we were dating… again… to promote an album that we were gonna do together. What we originally planned was to produce an album of the songs we made for each other as well as most of our duets. It was supposed to be a sign of the passing of an era. It was supposed to be our turning point! But everyone thought of it differently, they saw it as a hint of us coming back together.

"Its okay Edward! I'm more worried on what Isabella would think about this" I replied.

"Bella would be fine! I just talked to her about it and she said she understands and that she was sorry for you! I didn't know that your involved with someone else love… have you talked with this Li person yet?" he asked as he held my hand.

Edward can be so sweet sometimes it's no wonder that the whole world is falling in love with him.

"We're not together Edward… I don't know… we haven't exactly cleared things up yet before everything got complicated."

"Sorry love… well it's good that I get this chance to meet him in person! I promised to Touya that I would take care of you after all! What was that thing he used to call me? Oh yes! Let's see what this 'gaki' is made of…" he said with his trademark crooked grin that made me laugh.

"Be easy on him hon…" I said with a smile.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Kinomoto your needed on the set! Please come with me" a harried PA said as he motioned for us to hurry.

"I'll try my best love!" Edward said as he helped me out of the couch.

I don't know what would be in store for us. I just wish that whatever happens, my heart would be brave enough to face it. Edward needs this exposure! So I have to do my best to make sure that it would be a darn good one!

I was so lost in thought that I wasn't able to see the puddle ahead and of course being the extremely uncoordinated girl that I am, I slipped. I screwed my eyes shut readying myself for the impact of my butt greeting the floor but the only impact I felt was when these pair of lean arms wrapped itself to my waist as my back was pressed into some seriously delicious abs. I was in a daze…

"Sakura love, you never change! your still as clumsy as ever!" Edward's velvet voice teased as he whispered into my ear.

"Sorry!!! And let me just say Edward that you have come a long way from that scrawny kid I was forced to be with… I'm almost jealous of Bella!" I replied with a small grin as I held on to his arms.

"Forced!?! I beg to differ! And since I promised to Touya that I would protect you, my dear princess, as your 'former' knight in shining armor, I have decided to carry you! Since you are a walking hazard anyway!" he suddenly quipped as he literally swept me off my feet and carried me bridal style into the studio.

"Please hurry! Or you might miss your cues!" the PA reminded as Edward broke into a run with me in his arms.

"Edward if you drop me I'll kill you!!! I am not a sack of potatoes you know!!!" I squealed as I shut my eyes only to open them when the world around me literally screamed.

"Whoops! Sorry love!" Edward said as he looked at me unrepentantly.

We seem to have entered the stage and the crowd was screaming, Mei Ling and Xiao Yu, the interviewer, squealed on how sweet we were while Syaoran… well… his expression seems unreadable while his arm was draped over Mei Ling's shoulder… ouch…

"The controversial couple, Edward and Sakura! Everybody!!!" Xiao Yu screamed as I felt heat creeping up my neck and into my cheeks. Count on me to be the blushing girlfriend! Right on cue too!!!

"Hello everyone!" Edward said with an infectious grin on his face as he gently sat me on the couch meant for us.

"Hi!!!" I squeaked.

"Edward! Sakura!!! Hello! I'm so glad that you could join us!!!" Xiao Yu said with a smile. "We're glad to be here!" Edward and I said at the same time. "Coincidence!!! I swear!" we both said while looking at each other.

"You two are just adorable! I have just been telling everybody about your history together!" she continued with a grin as they flashed pictures of us together.

"Yes! Edward and I go way back when we were kids, we know almost everything there is to know about each another! And I do mean everything"

"True! And when we got older well I just couldn't help but fall in love with her… She's a great girl! She means the world to me!" Edward added with a smile on his face as he looked down on my once again blushing face.

"Your embarrassing me Edward!" I told him as I hid my face in my hand.

"I agree with you she really is a wonderful girl…" Syaoran suddenly said. He was gazing back into me so intently that it kinda threw me off. "I… uh…" what the hell do I say after that!?!

"Yup! I truly am a lucky man!" Edward answered with a squeeze to my hand. Edward knew I was getting flustered so as the interview went on he saved me from awkward the situations that Syaoran seemed to be determined to put me in.

"Thank you everyone! Now before the show ends let us all welcome Syaoran Li and Edward Cullen on the stage everybody!"

The lights dimmed and on the center stage was Syaoran while Edward stood up almost lazily from the couch and placed a small kiss on my forehead that the cameras zoomed in on.

I don't know what Syaoran's deal is but whatever it is… Edward seems to be enjoying riling him up.

Two gorgeous guys fighting over you… every girl's fantasy, and here I am witnessing such a fight from the front seat no less...

Syaoran Li versus Edward Cullen, two amazing guys, hashing it out over a girl, granted that the said girl is extremely beautiful and seemingly nice personality wise… This is just one showdown that I have got to see.

Ever since I've met Syaoran I have never expected that beneath that almost cold exterior he could be so hot blooded. It isn't like him to get so easily riled up when it's obvious to everyone that this Edward guy is playing him. But I have got to say, you have to admire that Edward guy's spunk and finesse. I have never met anyone that could with stand Li's intense glare with such ease.

Then again, I never expected something like a boring interview to become something much more exciting. Its so interesting to watch from a far how sparks fly between these two boys. My afternoon had just gotten all better and its all thanks to you Ms. Sakura Kinomoto…

Mei Ling thought as she settled in further into the couch gazing thoughtfully at Edward and Syaoran.

Watching the two guys from a far, both seems to be so different yet so alike. Light versus dark almost…

Edward's aristocratic grace paired with black slacks with a white untucked shirt rolled up his forearm and disheveled bronze hair, he looks like a scrumptiously tousled angel. While Syaoran had this bad boy demeanor with black leather jacket over a white shirt, ripped jeans and stylishly mussed up brown hair… definitely a fallen angel begging for a fight.

As the opening notes started, Mei Ling finally realized what Syaoran was aiming for from the very beginning when he insisted on them singing this song…

It was a song that she was sure Syaoran could easily pull of but Edward well… she isn't that certain… Edward seemed to be… the crooner type…

Evil… Syaoran… Evil… she thought with a smirk, she had to admit if it was her in his position she would have done the exact same thing. Showcase your strengths while you make your opponent look like an amateur try hard, the perfect comeback really. But when she saw Sakura not at all bothered by the song selection, she began to once again speculate. Is she belittling Syaoran's skill? No… If what Syaoran told me is right she knows Syaoran's full potential better than me… so that must mean…

You have got to be kidding me! she thought as she looked back at Edward whose eyes seemed to shine in this certain mischievous way, almost like...

And at that moment, she became certain that whatever happens next… it wouldn't be in Syaoran's favor…

Syaoran:

_**So hot out the box  
Can we pick up the pace  
Turn it up, heat it up  
I need to be entertained  
Push the limit, are you with it, baby, don't be afraid  
Imma hurt you real good baby**_

Syaoran turned to gesture for Edward to take the next stanza but Edward just shook his head letting him continue with a smile.

Hmm… your laying it too thick, Syaoran! Your being too cocky… Mei Ling thought as she watched Syaoran execute a few dance moves, moves that made Edward look a little bit out of his league.

_**Let's go, it's my show, baby, do what I say  
Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display  
I told ya, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed  
Give it to ya til your screamin' my name**_

_**No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way to ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over**_

_**Oh!  
Do you know what you got into  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here For Your Entertainment**_

Syaoran was becoming too confident as the song went on playing the crowd expertly, that was until Edward placed a hand on his shoulder and stepped in front of him to sing the next stanza. Who would have thought Mr. Prim and Proper could get down and dirty… I absently thought with a smirk as Edward removed his white shirt to reveal a black muscle tee showing off his amazing body.

Abs… cue drool…

_**Oh!  
I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here For Your Entertainment **_

_**'Sall right  
You'll be fine  
Baby I'm in control **_

Edward then went over to Sakura and offered her his hand to take, and when she did, Edward just pulled her up almost abruptly and placed her in front of him as they both moved and grooved to the music! Both looking mighty fine and perfectly comfortable with each other, it was as if they did absolutely that the whole time… which I bet they did before.

_**Take the pain  
Take the pleasure  
I'm the master of both  
Close your eyes, not your mind  
Let me into your soul  
I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown**_

Oh they're good! I thought when I saw Syaoran standing somewhere at the side watching them, with his eyes narrowing into Edward's hands as it slid dangerously lower on Sakura's back.

_**No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way to ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over**_

That's it! I grinned as Syaoran stood on Edward's right crooking his finger at me in a come here gesture. You owe me! I mouthed back at him as he smirked grabbing my waist and allowing me to slide down his body… and what a nice body it is… just saying!

Syaoran:

_**Oh.  
Do you know what you got into  
Can you handle what I'm about to do **_

'_**Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here For Your Entertainment**_

Edward:_**  
Oh I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here For Your Entertainment**_

Syaoran:

_**Oh  
Do you like what you see?**_

Edward:

_**Oh  
Let me entertain ya 'til you scream**_

Both:

_**Oh!  
Do you know what you got into  
Can you handle what I'm about to do  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here For Your Entertainment**_

By now Sakura and I left the boys to duke it out through the musical scales, dancing together back to back swinging our hips and throwing our hands in the air. Syaoran who by then seemed to have forgotten all about his evil plan started to let go and enjoy the euphoria of performing on stage as the crowd screamed, getting ecstatic as their idols sing to them.

_**Oh!**_

Syaoran:

_**I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
**_

Edward:

_**You thought an angel swept you off your feet**_

Both:

_**But I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here For Your Entertainment**_

"Now… that is just hot…" Xiao Yu said as she fanned herself.

**Author's Note:** That right there was Adam Lambert's For your Entertainment. I hope you guys like it!


	9. HELP! SOS

Hey guys! I know its been so long since my last update but I am kind of stuck on my last chapter and I don't know how to continue it! But don't loose hope! I am not giving up and I hope you wont give me up also! I will finish this! I posted this message to ask for help actually... I realized that having a beta would be a great help! But the problem is I don't really know anybody... I want someone who has a great personality and an awesome imagination as my beta, so we could have an interchange of ideas... I am thinking that having different backgrounds would add some sort of variety to this story... come to think of it I wouldn't mind a co-writer or something... To anybody whose interested please feel free to send me a message...

My e-mail is syao_, e-mail me anytime!

Keeping her fingers crossed,

Syaorick


	10. Chapter 9: Rivalry

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I know... it was a while before I updated... and I really am sorry for that! But I'm a full time student and its tough... I hope you'll understand. But anyway so here's the ninth chapter I hope you enjoy this! Thank you to all my readers out there...

**Butterfree: **thank you! After reading your review, I just felt so inspired to write this one!

**Chapter Nine: Rivalry**

"What was that out there Edward Anthony Cullen! That was... oh if you think that Bella wouldn't hear this... you... ugh! Your worst than Touya! Honestly! Sheesh!" Sakura exclaimed as soon as they reached the green room where she resumed to pace. "And you! Syaoran! Don't think that I have forgotten about you! What was the point of all that out there! You two! Just... just... ugh! Why don't you just whip it out, lay it on the table and save us all the trouble!"

"I second that sistuh..." Mei Ling quipped as she settled on one of the chintz chairs. "What! Is it a crime to be curious! Come on boys give us all a show, why dontcha..."

"Shut it! Pip squeak!" Syaoran countered as he entered. "Sakura come on! It was all for the public! Who wouldn't love that nice performance... He managed to sing didn't he... I say he's fine..."

"Everybody loved it angel! No need to be anxious... listen! Deep breaths..." Edward said as he made Sakura sit on one of the couches. "It wasn't so bad was it? And you seem to have enjoyed it also! Admit it! I saw you smiling earlier! Here's a piece of chocolate, you'll feel much better! Your stressing yourself out too much angel they wouldn't hate you because of what Li and I did... I promise" he continued as he laid Sakura's head on his shoulder.

"Promise!" she asked. "I promise! Come on! Your tired already lets go back to the hotel and I'll whip up a hot bath for you... We'll be going now Li, Mei Ling I hope you two the best! It was nice to meet you"

"Bye Syaoran! Mei Ling! We should hang out sometimes... I really had fun!" Sakura said to Mei Ling with a smile.

"Come on angel! I'll carry you!" Edward said as he carried Sakura off the couch, bridal style.

"Edward! Put me down! I can walk you know!"

"I know! Your just too slow with your stubby legs and I wanna lie down on a bed already!"

"Well not everybody has as freakishly long legs like yours..." Sakura continued to pout.

"Bye all..." Edward added as he opened the door to the flashing and screaming mob outside.

"Aren't they the sweetest... You better step up your game Li! Looks like your getting battered out your own court..." Mei Ling said to the empty room with a smirk.

"I know..."

* * *

"Hey Edward why did you think he did it?"

"Are you asking me why he tried to upstage me!"

"well... yes... I never figured him to do something like that you know! It just doesn't seem him..."

"Angel... he likes you! I mean I would've done the same thing if some guy suddenly appears and acts all chummy with Bella. Of course I'll try to crush him where he stands"

"But that's you and Bella! You guys are different!"

"And how can we be different!"

"Well for one... your actually together! And two... I don't know... I... don't even know what I am to him..."

"Have you tried asking him that?"

"Well of course not... I don't know..."

"Angel... I know you remember? Come on... What is it? Just spill it... What's in that head of yours?"

"Well... it's just that there's still a little bit of left over hurt when he didn't even try to keep connected with me... I just felt so inconsequential to him... like I didn't really matter... I just want to be wooed this time around you know... I want him to prove to me without any doubt that he really believes that I am that girl for him... That I am worth fighting for."

"Sakura... you are worth it! And if this gaki can't see what is right in front of him well he's a stupid punk! You know what... just for tonight forget about him, even for a little while! I have something that would make you feel better!"

"Oh really! Then please enlighten me and share with me your plan"

"Well... I was able to buy this film, a romantic movie that I am just sure you'd love."

"And by your plan, you meant Bella's didn't you!"

"Ah... You know me all too well... this is a thai movie which I swear made Bella cry and sniff! Uh... Let's see... I believe its title was 'Crazy Thing Called Love'"

"OH MY GOD! I did not just hear that! I was looking everywhere for that movie! Come on out with it Edward! Oh and nice to meet you too!" Tomoyo said as she jumped out of nowhere.

"Sakura... your cousin scares me..."

"You weren't the first guy she scared the hell out of..."

"MOVIEEEE... I heard it was the sweetest movie ever! A movie girls everywhere could relate to!" Tomoyo continues to gush.

"Ah... I can now finally see the family resemblance"

"Shut it!"

* * *

Something twinged inside me when I saw Sakura getting carried away by Edward, the obvious camaraderie between the two of them was like an arrow straight to my heart. They were just too familiar... too in sync... with one another.

I can't believe how easily that guy made me so feel insecure... I mean... I know that I could compete with him in terms of talent and looks... I'm not dumb... heck I'm Syaoran Li! I made a music empire from the ground up! A business tycoon before I was 25... I am a successful alpha male! I don't need an almighty roar to be heard, I exude confidence and awe...

But him... he has history with Sakura... a huge advantage over me! If the data I have received were true then they even grew up together. He was there for every monumental moment in Sakura's life and I just don't know how I can compete with that. I can't think of any strategy that I can possibly execute that would give me a leg up over him.

Love is a tactical warfare or so I've been told, if that is so... then this should've been easy for someone like me whose logic and strategic IQ is beyond the norm.

This isn't like me at all... I don't get flustered and jealous... I'm aloof and calm... supposedly! But i'm just... not... when it comes to this...

Is this how love is supposed to feel like? Like your beginning to turn into a whole new you. It's like she makes me want to be better and don't get me wrong it does feel good but at the same time... I begin to see all my holes... all my fears... She makes me face all that... I become all out of whack and I can't make heads or tails on what I'm supposed to do...

Darn, introspection... I've always been a logical fellow... but this... this just makes me do illogical things... I can't get myself out of the picture even for a little while to plan and regroup... I become spontaneous and so... terribly... unlike me...

But seeing Edward and her together... it made me realize how much I don't want to lose her! It made me realize how special she really is, how she is worth my everything...

Another down side of love it makes you so... so... sappy...

"And in the Entertainment news, we have Sakura Kinomoto..." the TV droned, breaking my line of thought.

"Damn... I am so whipped..." I whispered to myself as I watched Sakura sing.

But maybe... being whipped isn't so bad after all...

**Authors Note:** And that ends the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Love it? Hate it? (here's to me hoping that you don't) leave me a review of the chapter! Let me know what you guys think! And I love hearing from you guys...

For the record the Thai movie I mentioned in the movie "Crazy Thing Called Love" its a real movie which I fell in love with and I couldn't stop watching it... you should watch it as well! It's really good!

And no I am not Thai... I'm Filipino actually

Syaorick


End file.
